Les Ailes de la Liberté
by ValOoh AsakOora
Summary: Link, Célestin vivant au dessus des nuages, part à la découverte de la Terre du Dessous. Mais mais mais, le Démon rode ! Un chapitre tout les Dimanches !
1. Prologue

**Oh lala... Quelle catastrophe je suis... Si je pars de ce site plus de trois mois, je suis une catastrophe... **

**Bon, bref ! Me revoila, et rencore une fois avec mon blondinet preferé. Mais il me fait la gueule la, il n'a pas aimé la fin de l'Enfer d'une destinée... **

**Donc voila, le debut des Ailes de la Liberté, et j'avoue que vu comment l'histoire a commencé, ca me plait. Oui, j'aimais pas tellement la courtesse du prologue de l'Enfer d'une Destinée !**

**Bon Chapitre !**

* * *

« -Hyrule… J'avoue ne pas connaitre cette Terre… tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a très longtemps, des Célestines ont essayés de se révolter face a la Déesse Hylia. Elle a bien essayé de les calmer, mais ils se sont joués d'elle, afin de lui subtiliser trois fragments de ses pouvoirs, qu'ils utilisèrent pour créer la terre que tu appelles Hyrule. Ce que la Déesse Hylia ignora c'est que dans leurs créations, les Célestines ont créé des êtres comme nous, mais incapable de voler, puis se sont sacrées Déesses. Depuis ce jour, Notre Dame Hylia n'a jamais plus revu ces trois Célestines, mais elle a juré de ne plus se présenter physiquement a nous. Les Anciens créèrent des statues afin de la vénérée, et les humains sur terre ignorent tout de notre présence.

-Je serais le premier à entrer en contact avec eux ! s'écria un jeune enfant aux yeux blonds, aux yeux bleus, et aux petites ailes blanches par endroit déplumées.

-Ahahaha. Non Link. Les Humains ne doivent pas savoir que nous existons, car si nous vivons ici en paix, les hommes d'en bas sont vil et mauvais. Ils ne doivent en aucun cas t'apercevoir, et toi tu ne dois en aucun cas entrer en contact avec eux, d'accord ?

-Mais pourquoi Papy ? S'ils descendent des Célestins, ils ne peuvent qu'être très gentils !

-Tu comprendras quand tu grandiras Link. Pour l'instant, tu as école, il me semble non ? »

Link soupira : il ne comprenait toujours pas… Le jeune homme bailla, et manqua de chuter du haut de sa branche. Il avait fait l'école buissonnière aujourd'hui : il en avait marre d'apprendre à voler : cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait quitté le sol, et il n'avait plus besoin d'apprendre à voler plus vite, plus longtemps ou plus haut… Du coup, comme il ne devait pas se faire attraper par son Papy, qui était le doyen du village, il s'était réfugié dans son arbre favori, qu'il avait nommé Mojo. Son épais feuillage le protégeait du soleil violant de cette après midi d'été, et lui apportait de la fraicheur. De plus, du haut de son perchoir, il pouvait voir le monde, sans que le monde ne le voie.

En effet, une foule de gens passa sous ses pieds, mais aucun d'entre eux ne leva les yeux vers eux. Il soupira, et sans s'en rendre compte, se remémora le statut que chaque couleur d'ailes donnait : Blanc, le porteur avait le droit de devenir le doyen du village lors de la mort de celui-ci, ou bien de devenir le directeur de l'école. Bleu, c'était des prêtres, rouge les soldats, vert les villageois. Avec, il y avait quelques couleurs autres, comme magenta ou turquoise, qui correspondait des statuts bien spécifiques, comme chaman ou pharmacien. Soudain, au milieu des ailes multicolores, des ailes noires sortirent, entourés d'ailes rouges.

Link soupira : encore. Il sauta au sol, épousseta ses épaules, ainsi que son pantalon. Il se regarda l'espace d'un instant : il était torse nu, sa peau moulant finement ses muscles. Son pantalon d'un bleu roi en haut, avait un joli dégradé à mesure qu'il descendait, pour être bleu ciel en bas au niveau de ses mollets. Autour de son mollet droit, il y avait un bracelet de plume, que tout les Célestin portaient depuis leurs naissances. C'était une sorte de reconnaissance. Il réajusta ses mitaines. Elles étaient un peu plus lourdes que la moyenne, car s'était un moyen pour lui de se faire de la force. Et en plus, cela lui permettait de cacher sa tache de naissance qu'il avait sur la main gauche. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers le cercle ou les ailes noires essayaient de se défendre face aux sept autres rouges. Une fois arrivé à proximité, Link écouta un instant :

« -Ahaha ! Espèce de maudit ! Tu devrais aller voir les humains, tu es de la même souche qu'eux, de toute façon !

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de jaloux ! Jaloux d'avoir les mêmes plumes que tout le monde !

-Ahahaha ! Tu es maudit, acceptes-le !

- Foutez-lui la paix. »

Le silence tomba, avant que tous les yeux ne se tournent vers lui. Link rendit le regard un instant, avant d'écraser son poing dans le nez du premier garçon a sa gauche. Oui, il venait de profiter de l'effet de surprise. Toujours dans le silence, il entra dans le cercle et s'approcha du jeune homme recroquevillé au sol. Ses ailes jouaient en sa faveur, et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il aimait. Il redressa le jeune homme, et le cacha derrière son dos, avant de se dresser droit face au chef de la bande :

« -Je pensais que tu allais comprendre la dernière fois. Visiblement tu aimes bien aller rendre visite au médecin. Y aurait-il quelque chose de plus… intime entre lui et toi ? Ahaha.

-Espèce de salaud ! »

IL n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour énerver le chef : homophobe il était, et sa proie préféré était Shadow, caché derrière le dos de Link. Sans se dégonfler, Link répondit aux attaques du chef, alors que Shadow, réconforté par la présence de son meilleur ami, répondit de son coté aux attaques des six autres grosses brutes. A deux ils parvinrent à les faire déguerpir, et Link se tourna vers l'ange aux ailes noires, et l'attrapa par les épaules :

« -Toujours la même chose hein ?

-C'est ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas sécher l'école, je n'aurais pas du venir te chercher.

-Désolé. Tu es blessé, Dark Link ?

-Non… Mais ne m'appelle pas comme ca, tu le sais… J'ai ce que tu voulais. Mais je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée. Si moi je suis maudit avec mes ailes noires, toi tu n'as rien à faire le bas en bas.

-Tu n'es pas maudit. Mais moi je veux savoir. Ca m'intrigue. »

Le jeune brun aux yeux rouge soupira, et tendit un pendentif au blond aux yeux bleus, qui le prit. Link fut surprit de voir, dans le regard de Shadow de la colère, puis l'être aux ailes noires se tourna, et s'en alla. Quelque part, Link fut blessé de voir a quel point son meilleur ami s'opposait a ce voyage… Il soupira, et attacha ce pendentif autour de sa nuque. Il retomba sur son torse, et Link se dirigea vers le bord de l'île. Après quelques minutes, il regarda autour de lui, et sauta dans le vide. Il se laissa chuter de plusieurs mètres, avant de déployer ses ailes, et de remonter. Il vola de manière à s'écarter de l'île, et se retourna. Célesta flottait entourée de plutôt autres petites iles, d'où il y avait constamment des allés et venues.

Il soupira, et fit le geste que firent tout les Célestin lorsqu'ils quittait son île natale, il prit sa plus belle plume, qu'il arracha de son plumage, et tendit la main devant lui. L'air déplacé par ses ailes provoqua juste ce qu'il fallait d'air pour la faire se soulever, et elle s'envola, haut dans le ciel, pour se perdre dans l'immensité des cieux. Ceci fait, il replia ses ailes, et se laissa tomber, al tête la première en direction de la Frontière Nuageuse. Il prit de plus en plus de vitesse : il en fallait, pour échapper a la surveillance du gardien, et ouvrit les yeux, pour guetter son arrivée : il allait se faire passer un saxon, s'il se faisait attraper… Non, par de gardien a l'horizon.

La main gauche de Link vint se saisir du pendentif autour de sa nuque, et il murmura, alors que les premiers nuages effleuraient sa peau :

« -Adieu Dark Link. J'espère que tu sauras te débrouiller sans moi. »

Dark Link, ou Shadow, était son meilleur ami. Leurs ressemblances singulières les avaient rapprochés, depuis tout petit déjà. Les ailes blanches de Link obnubilaient Dark Link, et vice versa pour Link. Les deux compères, n'aimant pas porter les mêmes prénoms, ils ont très vite troqués « Dark Link » pour « Shadow » qui, aux yeux du concerné, faisait trois fois mieux. Après quelques minutes, où il n'y eut plus de bruit autre que celui de son pantalon qui fouettait l'air à cause de la vitesse, Link entendit : le bruit de la terre du dessous. Un bruit énorme, qui agressait les tympans. Un bruit sourd, puissant, un bruit d'explosion.

Il baissa le regard, étant la tête en bas, et vit qu'il y avait sous lui la Terre. Il tacha alors de se redresser, et de se remettre la tête en haut, et regarda autour de lui. Le bruit venait d'au delà des collines la bas. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que s'était, il se tourna alors, et partit dans une direction totalement autre. Il découvrit avec plaisir cette terre immense : enfin, il n'avait plus à se limiter à une certaine zone. Enfin, il était libre de découvrir de nouvelles terres. Il était libre de connaitre ceux qu'on lui avait toujours décrits comme d'effroyables monstres. Il vola un peu, histoire de découvrir les alentours de sa zone d'atterrissage. Il découvrit avec joie le contact entre le sol et lui, il gouta a des saveurs jusque la méconnues. C'était tellement bien. Et ce soleil, qui ne ressemblait en rien au leur ! Il caressait sa peau nue comme le linge le plus doux qu'il existe.

Tellement plongé dans ses découverte, et aussi persuadé que personne ne vivait ici, il ne fit pas attention aux quatre humains qui venaient par derrière lui. Il ne sentit qu'une vive douleur a sa nuque, avant que le sol ne devienne soudainement noir, et qu'il ne se dérobe sous ses pieds. Quand il s'éveilla, sa première sensation était un violent mal de tête. Qui s'amusait a picoré son cerveau ? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Et ensuite, à mesure que ses sens s'éveillaient, il se rendit compte que tout son corps était courbaturé. Dans un grognement, il ouvrit les yeux, et tacha de se gratter la tête mais… Il ne comprit pas pourquoi soudainement le soleil s'était éteint, pourquoi ses mains étaient entravées, pourquoi un tel poids tombait sur ses frêles ailes. Il essaya de parler, mais un vil serpent s'était glissé entre ses lèvres, l'empêchant de dire un seul mot. Il chercha à se débattre, mais il ne parvint plus à bouger, et il avait l'impression que plus il remuait, plus le piège se fermait autour de lui.

Des hommes parlèrent tout autour de lui, mais en une langue que Link ne comprenait pas, lui parlaient-ils, il n'en savait rien, lui demandaient-ils quelque chose, il ne su le dire. Il écouta les autres bruits autour de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son père l'avait-il suivit, et l'avait-il ramené de force ? Dans ces cas la, pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il se passait autour ? Pourquoi les gens semblaient se presser autour de lui ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression que la terreur et la tristesse se glissait doucement entre ses jambes ?... Il écouta encore un peu les voix. Au plus près de lui, il y avait quelque chose qui grattait le sol, ainsi que le bruit de chaine. La chose semblait lutter contre des liens plus puissants que lui, parce que sa respiration était bousculée, et des grognements s'échappaient de l'être.

Il y avait aussi des sanglots. Mais si discret, que Link ne l'avait pas remarqué de prime abord. Quelqu'un pleurait… Un enfant. Un jeune enfant. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Normalement, et a la voix, il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, et normalement a cet âge, ils n'ont pas le droit de côtoyer les adultes… Ils doivent normalement apprendre à vivre sur une île loin de la Capitale… Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit a coté d'un enfant ? Il grogna, et la bête à coté de lui sembla s'arrêter, puis reprit peut de temps après. Il essaya alors de comprendre ce que l'homme qui hurlait le plus prêt de lui disait :

« -Oyez Oyez ! Approchez Monsieur Dames, approchez ! Venez voir la plus belle collection de monstre de tout Hyrule ! Vous cherchez un Hippogriffe ? Une sirène ? Un Homme oiseau ? Vous trouverez votre bonheur ici ! Approchez ! Notre premier lot est cette magnifique créature, une sirène mâle, capturée ce matin ! Nous allons commencer à un prix de 15 000 Rubis. Qui dit mieux ? »

A partir de la, tout en tas d'homme et de femme s'étaient mis à hurler, couvrant les pleurs de l'enfant. Tout ce que Link avait compris, c'est qu'ils parlaient d'Hyrule… Mais ca il le savait déjà, ce n'était pas une nouveauté… Le bruit lui donnait mal a la tête, il avait l'impression de se perdre dans son enfer de noir, et ses cris ne l'aidait pas. Il commençait à regretter son Ciel si calme et si grand… Le monde du dessous était si bruyant… Il grogna de nouveau, et essaya d'écarter les jambes, mais il n'y parvint pas, une fois de plus… Il avait l'impression d'être un saucisson prêt à être vendu… Au bout d'un moment, les voix se turent une a une, et l'homme reprit la parole, parla a quatre reprise, puis la porte grinça de nouveau.

Il comprit ce qu'il devait faire : il devait se lever, et il le comprit quand on tira ses cheveux en vers le haut. IL essaya d'ouvrir ses ailes, mais il n'y parvint pas, ni même a les étendre vers l'arrière. Il était bien et bien prisonnier. Quelque chose de froid se glisser autour de sa nuque, puis serrer d'un coup, pour ne lui laisser qu'à peine la place pour respirer. Maintenant debout, il fut poussé en avant : ou allaient-ils ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Il chercha à refuser d'avancer, mais ils tirèrent sur ses ailes, ce qui coupa toute ses envies de rébellion. Le monstre qui grattait le sol s'éloigna légèrement, et le sol sous ses pieds, qui était de la terre jusque la devint du bois. Il écouta de nouveau l'homme, comme s'il allait comprendre quelque chose :

« -Quel magnifique bestiole capturée ce midi ! Un homme oiseau encore capable de voler ! De toute beauté, de magnifiques yeux bleus, et des lèvres a tombé ! Il reviendra au plus généreux d'entre vous ! Nous commençons avec 80 000 rubis pour Monsieur ! »

* * *

**Et vous ? Si vous étiez milliardaire, combien achetiez vous le Linky ?**

**(Mes fans, c'est à vous ! ^^)**

**Ah, et désolée pour les fautes, j'avais totalement la flemme de corriger parfaitement.**


	2. Le Voyage

**Snuuurflfl... P'tain, ca me réussi pas... Me REVOILA malade... *tends la main* Mouchoir !  
**

**Serviteur mystère qui apparaitra dans pas trop longtemps et qui est deja apparu dans l'Enfer d'Une destinée : Tiens.**

**ValOoh : Merci. *Se mouche bruyemment* Snuuurlflf.  
**

**Dites, comment vous trouvez ce debut d'histoire ? Moi j'trouve qu'il dépote deja plus que celui de Ldd (L'enfer d'une Destinée pour ceux qui avaient pas captés) J'compte pas faire de blog pour Les ailes (que je dis...) mais je risque de continuer a faire des dessins. J'songe même a vous donner mon skype pour vous faire connaitre ma noble personne.**

**Serviteur mystère : Toujours aussi modeste.  
**

**ValOoh : Bawais...**

**Mais je verrais pour le skype, parce que je sais pas s'il faut vraiment que je brise le quatrième mur (ca se dit ca dans une fanfiction ?...)  
By the way, vous verrez dans ce chapitre une reference a ldd. Saurez vous la trouvée ? Je suis sure que vous, parce que mine de rien, vous êtes des lecteurs attentifs !**

**Serviteur mystère : Et des sacrés pervers.**

**ValOoh : Dit-il.**

**Beautifull Draco : Jouer au scrabble... Dans une bd de Nelson, le diablotin jouait au Scrabinton : tu prends une raquette de Badminton, tu jètes les lettres de scrabbles en l'air, et tu essayes de demonter le plus possible les tableau dans la salle. Ici, on va pouvoir dire qu'il ne joue qu'avec la raquette ? xD  
**

**Fiamech : Pfeu, j'ai abandonné l'idée de me reconcilier avec lui xD Et oui, comme dirait Ghirahim : I'm Fabulous ! Ouais, un ange, mais genre, j'voulais pas l'appeller comme ca, et comme "Celeste Bourg" c'ets un nom affreux pour une tribu, j'l'ai appellé comme dans Tw, c'mieux. T'y est allé un peu fort, j'me suis permise d'enlever quelques 0 dans la fic ^^"**

**Darkmoonlady : Pfeu, t'as pas l'habitude, a force ?**

**Willy : Merci beaucoup !**

**Hikaru : Merci de ta participation :D Mais il me semble que "papi Ganon" ne va pas être content. D'ailleurs, si j'étais toi, je ferais attention a... au balais qu'il y a dans la cuisine. xD Et oui, first review xD**

******Bon chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Les Ailes de la Liberté**

Ces hommes… Ces femmes… Tout ces gens autour de Link l'effrayés. Ils hurlaient tous plus fort les uns que les autres, et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de fuir. Jamais il n'avait eu affaire a autant de gens, et jamais il n'avait été aussi faible. Combien de fois avait-il aidé Shadow, dans un combat ? Combien de fois l'avait-il defendu devant tout leurs classe ? Mais la, il ne savait pas a qui il avait affaire, et il ne pouvait rien faire : ni bouger les mains, qui étaient attachées dans son dos, et qui lui faisait diablement mal, ni leurs envoyer son regard noir qui avait tôt fait d'en faire reculer plus d'un. Il grogna, alors qu'un des hommes hurlait une fois de plus :

« -J'augmente de 300 000 rubis !

-Qui dis mieux ?! »

A quoi jouaient-ils ? Pourquoi répondaient-ils aussi vivement a cet homme ? Etait-ce un quizz a son propos ? Après tout, il était connu au travers de tout le ciel, alors peut être que sa renommée était parvenu jusque sur cette terre ? Dans ces cas la, il ne risquait rien ? Link n'en était pas sur, et il ne voulait pas partir confiant, surtout qu'il était quand même attachés comme les Traitres de Célestia… Dans cette fois de gens hurlant, Link repera une voix d'homme plus discrète. Il n'hurlait pas lui, et semblait s'adresser a un autre. Cela énervait royalement a Link de ne rien comprendre de ce qu'il se disait devant lui. Pour une fois, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris l'option langue Hylienne a l'école…

Quoi que… Ils parlaient tous tellement vite, que même s'il avait fait, il était fort probable qu'il ne comprenne pas un traitre mot de tout ce brouhaha infernale. Ce bruit d'ailleurs, lui donnait encore plus la tête qui tournait qu' il commenca a chanceler, le regard d'un des spectateurs se leva vers ses poignets, avant qu'un sourire mauvais ne se dessine, et qu'il ne fasse :

« -Enfin… te revoila… Voila longtemps que je te cherche… Joli petit ange. Ahaha. »

Quelque chose retint Link a la nuque. Le serpent froid le retint, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire un pas en arrière. Quelque chose le repoussa vers l'avant, et il retourna en plein dans le brouhaha. Un leger grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Une chaise racla, et l'homme a sa droite se deplaça. Il entendit juste vaguement, avant d'être a nouveau noyer dans les hurlements :

« -William tu viens ici !

-Je surenchéris à 1 000 000 000 !»

Il avait comprit que quelqu'un, dans cette assemblée, s'appellait William… Peut être était-ce l'enfant qui sanglottait ? Ou bien était-ce l'une des personnes qui produisait ces hurlements ? Devant lui, la foule sembla se calmer, surement que cette dernière voix avait calmé tout le monde. Dans ces cas la… Il s'agissait d'une manifestation ? Pour élire leur roi ? Ou bien pour contester l'une des règles qu'il avait imposé ? Une main se pose violemment sur son épaule, ses jambes manquant de le lâcher, et il fut repousser vers la droite. Où allait-il a présent ? Cette même pression sur son aile gauche l'empecha d'essayer de lutter.

Il fut arrêter devant quelqu'un de bien plus grand que lui. Ce quelqu'un lui toucha la joue, écarta quelques mêches, avant de passer sa main sur son torse, de retracer ses muscles avec le bout de ses doigts, avant de toucher l'un de ses tétons. Ce contact surprit et outra Link, qui ne s'empecha pas de faire un sursaut en arrière. Cela provoqua un rire de la part de la personne en face de lui, avant qu'on ne lui attrape le poignet fermement. Link chercha à le récupérer, mais il sentit qu'on lui ôtait sa mitaine gauche. Il grogna, continuant a tirer, avant de sentir un doigt retracer sa marque de naissance. Un ongle retraca précisement les bords, avant que l'homme ne dise :

« -Je vois. Tu ne t'es pas encore reveillé. En comptant William, combien ?

-16 000 000.

-Très bien. Tenez.

-Maître ! Non !

-Tu l'as mérité ! »

Il y eut à nouveau des cris. La petite voix fluette d'homme s'éloigna, alors que des piétinements se faisaient entendre, avant qu'une porte ne se ferme. Le silence revenu, l'homme en face de lui se déplaça, dans son dos, et il sentit ses mains dans son plumage. Il resta parfaitement immobile, de peur qu'on ne s'en prenne a ses précieuses plumes. Link ne savai pas ce que cet homme cherchait dans ses plumes, mais il les inspecta avec soin. Ceci fait, une lui souleva la cheville, et analysa son molet, alors que derrière lui, apparemment dans la pièce voisine, les hurlements avaient repris, avec toujours autant de bruit.

Son molet fut relaché, avant qu'un claquement de doigt se fit devant lui, le faisant sursauter et relever le regard. Le serpent de fer autour de sa nuque l'attira vers l'avant, et il avanca, bien que craintif. Ils sortirent de la salle. Ca, Link le su, parce que le bois devint de la terre, puis de l'herbe. Il y eut le claquement, puis un renaclement d'une bête inconnue. Il craignait de s'en approcher, surtout qu'il ne la voyait pas. Cet homme pourrait le jeter dans une plante carnivore, ce serait totalement la même chose. Il s'arrêta a proximité, et l'homme lui souleva le pied, le mettant visiblement sur une marche.

Instinctivement il se hissa dessus, bien que ce soit haut et manqua de basculer en arrière, mais deux mains le retint, et il dû passer son autre jambe, pour ensuite s'asseoir sur quelque chose d'assez large. Cela ressemblait a… A la fois ou il s'était assit sur un aigle. Etait-ce un aigle ? Il allait donc retourner dans les cieux ? L'aigle s'ébroua, et il manqua de tomber sur le coté, mais à nouveau l'homme le rattrapa. Il n'était jamais monté sur un aigle sans ses mains… Rapidement l'homme grimpa derrière lui… Il était fou ! Il allait tuer l'oiseau ! Jamais il ne pourrait décoler avec deux hommes adulte sur lui !

L'homme à côté du jeune homme passa ses bras autour de lui, et la monture avança. Avança ?! Quel type de bestiolle pouvait lui servir de monture ? Quel type d'animal pouvait supporter deux hommes a la fois, sans broncher ? Link se tortilla, cherchant soi à se libérer de ses mains, sois a enlever ce bandeau qui obstruait son regard. L'homme derrière bougea l'un de ses bras, et le blond sentit le bandeau se desserrer, avant de tomber.

La violente lumière du soleil blessa au yeux le jeune homme, qui grogna légèrement, et qui mit quelques seconde à se rendre compte de son environnement. Une fois la vue revenue, il regarda tout d'abord cet animal sur lequel il était monté. Un espèce d'aigle sans plume noir, avec des choses semblables a des cheveux sur le coté de la nuque, et un air stupide. Il se regarda ensuite : il avait toujours ses vêtements, mais des cordes barraient son torse à deux endroits. La bestiolle était aussi haute que lui, visiblement. Il tâcha ensuite te voir l'homme, qu'il ne savait pas tout a fait comment considérer : ami ou ennemi ?

L'animal continua doucement, sans que Link ne parvint à voir son compagnon de voyage : il ne pouvait pas se tourner, ses ailes l'empêchant de se mouvoir à loisir. Il se contenta donc simplement de regarder devant lui. Ils passèrent devant l'endroit où il était arrivé, et cela lui fit tilt dans sa tête : s'il avait perdu son bracelet, il allait avoir de gros ennuis. Son regard se porta donc brusquement sur sa cheville, mais tout allait bien, il était encore la, ouf. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait rien… rien sauf une grande tour couverte de plante en tout genre.

Quelque chose, un tissus épais tomba sur sa tête et ses épaules. Son compagnon ajusta le textile afin qu'il soit totalement caché. Pourquoi devait-il resté incognito ? Rapidement, ce que Link avait identifié comme du velour, s'abattit sur le haut de sa vue, lui cachant plus de la moitié supérieur de sa vision. Il sentit ensuite les tentures tomber sur ses ailes, et l'homme derrière appuya derrière, afin de les faires tomber encore un peu plus bas. Link grogna en se tortillant : il commencait a ne plus sentir le bas de son corps, il était engourdis de ne plus bouger, et tout ses liens lui coupait la circulation.

Ils arrivèrent alors vers une grande ville entourée de muraille. Link grogna : il allait encore y avoir du bruit, encore des gens. Si Link avait pu, il se serait tenu la tempe : tellement de bruit d'un coup… Le Ciel était si calme, pourquoi le monde du dessous était tellement bruyant ? Son compagnon de voyage sembla comprendre son mal-être, car il posa sa main dans ses cheveux, et les lui caressa. Cela le détendit légèrement, et il entra dans la ville bruyante et grouillante de monde. Le cheval semblait avoir du mal a se glisser dans tout ce monde.

Soudainement, le cheval bifurqua dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. Il n'y avait plus personne, seuls quelques mendiants malades étaient assis dans les coins les plus sombres. Au passages du cheval, Link frisonna en entandant ces vieux débris baragouiner quelques ordres. Que faisaient ces hommes ici au sol ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils si maigres, si sales ? Tout les hommes n'étaient pas si sales, les citoyens ne l'étaient pas !... Les Déesses avaient-elles abandonné cette terre ? Non… La cité était florissante, les gens semblaient heureux, et même l'animal sur lequel il était semblait bien gras et bien nourris…

Au détour d'une ruelle, un mendiant plus sale que les autres s'accrocha au pied du cavalier de derrière, en hurlant :

« -Messire ! Une pièce ! Rien qu'une pièce !

-Lache moi sale lépreux ! »

Et d'un coup de pied dans le nez, le mendiant fut repoussé et il le cheval accéléra légèrement. Link fixa stupéfié ce pied, et cet homme sonné contre le mur. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi frapper cet homme, qui n'avait rien fais ? Pourquoi cette méchanceté gratuite ? Ou alors… Cet homme serait un dangereux criminel ? Et donc, cette violence serait justifiée ? Donc, Link suivit cette logique, en regardant les autres mendiants un peu plus loin dans la ruelle, tout ces hommes seraient des dangereux criminels, que tout le monde repousse, et qui n'ont donc plus personne qui les attends ? Mais que faisaient-ils ici alors ? A Célestia, les criminels étaient isolés dans une île similaire a l'île principale, mais cette seconde île était perdue dans les nuages, et bien que Link ait essayé de nombreuses fois d'y accéder, il n'y était jamais parvenu.

En effet, Shadow «avait souvent été envoyé la bas, en detention provisoire. En effet, il avait, depuis tout jeune, eût des problemes avec tout le monde, et de ce faite, il avait appris a se battre très jeune. Par la suite, ses parents avaient été assassinés, et Shadow avait cherché a se venger. L'assassin avait déjà été retrouvé, et il avait déjà été exilé. Suite a cela, si Link avait eu une extrême mauvaise idée que de vouloir visiter le monde du dessous, Shadow avait voulu aller se venger quand même, et avait tout fait pour aller a l'île Prison. Quand enfin il avait été jugé « digne » d'y aller, il avait écôter de deux mois de prison. Bien évidemment, pour Link qui était constemment collé a Shadow, se retrouver sans son double pendant deux mois, ça avait été dur, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller chercher cette île.

Deux mois… Si en deux mois, et en sachant que Shadow reviendra, comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Car bien qu'il ait l'espoir de pouvoir s'échapper dès qu'ils seraient arriver a destination, il avait quand même cette petite crainte insidieuse qui s'insinuait toujours plus en lui, et qui lui tordait les trippes toujours plus : allait-il rester ici à jamais ? Link secoua la tête : mais non, cette personne l'avait aidé a quitter cet endroit bruyant, il l'avait sorti de la foule, il l'avait laissé monter sur cette étrange bestiolle, elle ne pouvait pas être méchante… Oui, cet homme mysterieux allait lui rendre sa liberté.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant une magnifique bâtisse entourée de grilles hautes. Précédant le bâtiment, il y avait de large jardin dont des haies épaisses dessinait le bord des chemins. Il n'y avait personne, sauf de nombreux oiseaux qui picoraient, à demi cachés dans les roses et les tulipes jaunes pour une grande partie. C'était étrange, mais beau, toutes les fleurs semblaient parsemer l'herbe d'or. L'animal continua, vers l'entrée du château. Un immense château. Au pied de celui-ci, Link se sentit si petit, mais a la fois, il aurait aimé allé se percher au sommet de la plus haute tourelle, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux. Mais pour le moment, ses ailes étaient en train de s'engourdir au point, qu'il ait l'impression de trainer dans son dos des tonnes de plombs…

Après quelques minutes, l'homme derrière lui remua, et son voile sombre retomba devant ses yeux. Il chercha à s'en soustraire, mais la seconde de réaction fut de trop, car le voile était a présent serrer… Il grogna alors, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait fait, ficeller comme il était. Le cheval remua légèrement, et deux mains l'attrapa, pour faire descendre de son trône. Et c'est en mettant pied au sol, qu'il se rendit compte… Qu'il avait vraiment mal au fessier. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, parce qu'il se focalisait que sur ce qu'il voyait. Maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus rien, il ressentait à quel point son corps criait de douleur : ses jambes, ses bras, ses ailes, son dos, sa nuque, ses lèvres, sa tête. Tout. Chaque parcelle de son corps hurlait à la douleur. Link n'espèrait qu'une chose : arriver a destination, et qu'on lui retire ses entraves.

L'homme le poussa en avant, et il avanca docilement. Arrivé à ce stade, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix, qu'on lui enlève ses liens. IL était dans un état d'harassement extrême, vidé de toute volonté, de toute envie d'opposition. Cette balade avait-elle pour but de le pousser dans ses retranchements ? Surement… On lui demanda de monter un escaliers (dont il se rata la première marche et s'allongea dans les marches en couinant douloureusement…) et on le fit avancer encore. Il sut qu'il passa à nouveau une porte, au grincement symbolique des gongs qu'ils faisaient quand ils tournaient sur eux même. On le fit entrer, et la porte se referma derrière lui. Doucement, un à un, on lui enleva toute ses entraves : d'abord celle des pieds, puis celle des mains, celle des ailes et enfin le baillon, mais on lui laissa son bouche-vue.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il posa ses doigts sur le bandeaux, alors que la porte s'ouvrait, se refermait, puis se verrouillait. Link écouta encore un peu les bruits de pas s'écartaient. Timidement, Link abaissa son bouche-vue et se rendit compte qu'il était dans une cage a oiseau posée sur le sol, assez large pour qu'il puisse étendre ses ailes. Il leva son nez, pour voir une banlançoire à oiseau plus large que les standards, et un tissus tendu entre deux parois un peu en hauteur… A quoi cela pouvait bien servir ?...

Autour de la cage, il y avait de grande étagères remplies de livres : alors les humains savent lire ? Et ils connaissent aussi le livre ? C'est fantastique ! Il avait donc un espoir de communiquer avec cet humain, et donc, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans cette cage… IL y avait aussi un grand truc noir, avec des segment blanc et noir et une gueule immense, a demie ouverte. IL ne bougeait pas, il n'avait pas d'yeux ni de dents, mais une gueule suffisemment grande pour bouffer un humain. Attention Link, danger.

* * *

**Oui, Link a peur d'un piano. Et oui Link ne sait pas ce que c'est un cheval. Mais vous savez, Link, il vit au royaume des bisounours. Dans son monde, tout est beau, tout le monde est gentil, et tout le monde est souriant. Et quelle ne va pas être sa surprise quand il va se rendre compte du monde perverti que c'est en dessous.**  
**Pitié, Fiamech et Hikaru, n'essayez pas, a a peine deux chapitre, de deviner si ca va être une bad end ou une happy end : je n'en sais rien. J'prefère prévenir.**


	3. -J'aime l'odeur des livres ! -Pas moi !

**Bonjour a tous et a toute ! (Surtout a toute en faite xD) Je vais faire court a ma manière, voila, j'ai un terrible probleme : c'est quoi l'histoire. Dans L'enfer d'une Destinée, l'histoire s'était d'aller recuperer la Triforce pour degager les Ganon. Mais la, j'ia beau me creuser la tête, j'ai le fond, j'ai les fins, mais j'ai pas le corps.**

**Donc ducoup, je vais reprendre un concept que j'ia toujours aimé, et donc se base la plupart de mes fanfic écrite (5 cahier de 190 page, ca fais un peu long a recopier ^^"). Deja, avant de dire ce que ca va être, on va dire que celle qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire sur ce sujet, c'est Cally-sama et sa fiction "Parle Moi" que j'apprécie beaucoup.**

**Alors voila ce que je vais faire. Comme je suis une bille en FF autre que le 7 (et tout ses derivés) je vais trouver un moyen logique de faire entrer ces perso. Donc, dès que le Maître de Link, et Link pourront communiqué, il est fort possible que j'enclenche le scenar. Je ne vous promet pas de me servir de Dark Link, mais je vais essayer un maxi, de toute façon, dans Ldd, ce que je voulais faire a la base, c'ets completement parti en banane, donc bon je trouverai bien.**

**Voila, je viens de vous faire le plus gros spoiler de votre vie, je vous aime, et je sais que vous allez me lapider pour ce que je viens de faire, héhé. (Voila, ceci c'était court)**

**Hikaru : Oui, c'était VRAIMENT pourri xD Mais oui il va s'en sortir, il suffit juste de euh... Arrêter d'avoir peur d'un piano ?**

**Darkmoonlady : Oui, j'y peut rien, moi je kiff les hommes dans des cages d'oiseaux. S'comme je kiffe les yeux avec les yeux bandés. Dis donc, tu penses vraiment a tout toi dans tes plan Oo Même au moment ou ca tourne mal x)**

**Willy : Raaah, j'aime que tu me répondes comme ca, mais les gens ils vont finir par se demander c'est qui ces esclaves qui apparaissent la... ^^"**

**Fiamech : Merci "Serviteur mystère" Je te dois une fière chandelle. Vas y pour les question, je vais tacher d'y répondre. P't'être tu vas avoir la réponse au dessus ? *la regarde partir avec Ganon* Euh... *se tourne vers le Serviteur mystère* Je dois lui dire qu'elle fait erreur ?  
Serviteur mystère : Nan, laisse la tomber de haut, héhé.  
ValOoh : Tout le monde sait que tu l'aime pas.  
Serviteur mystère : Ouais ben elle avait cas pas me chercher.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La cage était grande. Il pouvait aisément marcher dedans, ainsi que des déployer totalement ses ailes. Les barreaux verticaux étaient assez espacés pour qu'il puisse passer ses ailes au travers et donc s'étendre et s'étirer à son aise. Mais cette chose noire immobile le toisait et il avait peur qu'elle ne lui happe l'aile, il se gardait donc de trop s'étirer... Il regarda mieux autour de lui : il y avait d'immenses bibliothèques pleines à craquer de livres, quelques sofas couverts de velours rouge et quelques fauteuils à côtés desquels il y avait souvent une grande lampe a pied.

Des statues étranges étaient disposées dans la pièce. Ou que Link ne se place, il avait toujours l'impression d'être observé par lesdites statues... IL n'y avait pas de plante, tout comme il n'y avait pas de bois pour la cheminée, ni dedans, ni à côté. N'y avait-il pas besoin de chauffer ? Ici, alors que le soleil n'était pas présent tout le temps, il n'y avait pas besoin de chauffer ? Quelle surprise... Quand il était à Célesta, il faisait chaud, ici il faisait tout simplement bon...

Le jeune homme ne remarqua pas les traces de bruler sur le contour de la cheminée, trahissant la présence d'anciennes grandes flammes. IL écouta alors les bruits autour de lui. La structure craquait de partout. Il y avait de nombreux habitants : le bois s'infléchissait un peu partout, au passage des gens. Cela poussa Link à baisser le regard vers le sol et il regarda les tapis. Ils représentaient quelque chose : un nuage noir, au-dessus d'une terre. Visiblement, si Link voyait bien, il y avait des fragments de la Déesse sur cette terre. IL force donc sur ses yeux afin de mieux voir, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que symbolisait ce nuage...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant alors violemment sursauter Link. Son visage se tourna, pour voir un homme très imposant entrer dans la pièce en compagnie d'un fantôme bien plus petit et moins musclé. Le plus grand s'approcha de la cage, mais l'aura menaçante et démoniaque qui émanait de lui terrifia Link, qui chercha à prendre de la distance, mais l'être l'attrapa violemment par le menton, coupant tous ses moyens de s'écarter, et plongea son regard de feu dans le regard aquatique de Link :

-Le vendeur d'esclave n'a pas menti : il est mignon, n'est-ce pas, Ghirahim.

-Oui Maître... Il lui ressemble énormément, glissa alors le fantôme.

-C'est pour cela qu'il faut s'en méfier. C'est son descendant après tout. Donc même s'il semble inoffensif, il est dangereux. Garde cela à l'esprit.

-Dois-je l'attacher, pour être sur ?

-Non, pour l'instant il ne comprend pas ce qui va lui arriver, autant ne pas l'alarmer trop tôt. Va me chercher tous les livres à propos des langues anciennes, perdues et des légendes.

-Très bien Maître.

Link qui n'avait pas bougé durant tout l'échange oral, se recula d'un pas, détaillant l'homme face à lui. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux humains qu'il avait croisés un peu plus tôt. Sa peau était noire et semblait écailleuse, ses mains étaient pourvues de griffes qui semblaient acérées et ses dents semblaient être des crocs prêts à le dévorer dès qu'il bougeait trop. Un démon... IL ressemblait aux démons dont leur littérature regorgeait. Un frison serpenta dans son dos, puis, alors que l'homme en blanc partait, il s'avança d'un pas et demanda, dans la langue inter-insulaire de son monde :

- _Excusez-moi, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je enfermé ? Vais-je rester longtemps ici ?_

-Tient, il chante

Link se frappa le front : bien évidemment, il ne comprendrait pas la réponse en retour... Pour le moment, il se contenta de se tourner, puis d'aller chercher une solution dans son coin. Comment faire pour établir le contact ? Pour se faire comprendre ? IL était très mauvais dans les mîmes et il ne parviendrait pas à se faire comprendre avec le langage des signes... À chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, il avait toujours besoin de se mettre en hauteur. IL leva le nez : cette planche pendue fera amplement l'affaire. Il retira le tissu qui le couvrait toujours et s'envola pour se tenir debout sur cette branche instable, laissant le textile pendre mollement à côté de lui. IL commença à réfléchir, en se balançant légèrement sur son perchoir. Dessiner ne sera pas possible non plus, vu que ses petits dessins moches ne ressemblaient à rien : Shadow n'avait jamais réussi à décrypter ce qu'il appelait « ses hiéroglyphes »

LA communication pour les plumes ne servira a rien non plus, vu que cela passait aussi par l'oral et que cela reviendrait au même de parler mentalement ou oralement... Quelle option lui restait-il ? Attendre que quelqu'un sachant parler sa langue tombe du ciel ? C'est ça Link, rêve toujours mon pauvre. Le fantôme revint les bras chargés de livre. Chargé de livre ? Comment se pouvait-il ? Il ne devait pas être totalement intangible, donc pas un fantôme... Mais pourquoi porter les cheveux blancs, sur une peau blanche, avec des vêtements ? Pour imiter un cachet d'aspirine ? La seule couleur sur cette entité, c'était l'espèce d'écharpe rouge qui était enroulée autour de sa nuque... IL déposa les livres à côté du Démon et s'étira, comme s'il avait mal au dos : un fantôme pouvait avoir mal au dos ? L'homme à la peau noire déclara alors :

-Cherche quelque chose en lien avec une tribu céleste, ou une langue assimilée a un chant d'oiseau. Ou quelque chose qui puisse se rapproche de près ou de loin avec le descendant de Link.

-Cherche quelque chose en lien avec une tribu céleste, ou une langue assimilée à un chant d'oiseau. Ou quelque chose qui puisse se rapprocher de près ou de loin avec le descendant de Link.

-Oui Maître.

Link cligna des yeux ; comment savaient-ils son nom ? Il regarda alternativement les deux hommes, qui ne semblaient pas lui parler. Alors, pourquoi avoir prononcé son nom et comment le savaient-ils ? Il n'avait pas prononcé une seule fois son nom... Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent : comment ? Voilà une question qu'il allait longuement se poser à l'avenir... Link nota alors inconsciemment la mine ennuyée du serviteur. Le jeune homme était très bien-sur sa planche, en se balançant légèrement, ses mains étant fermement encrées sur les attaches de corde de chaque côté du bois. Il sursauta quand il entendit un livre se refermer avec lourdeur. IL regarda au sol ; mais oui ! Surement que dans un de ces bouquins, il y avait la mention de son peuple !

Il fallait l'espérer, parce que son peuple s'était exilé dans les nuages il y a de cela si longtemps, que la plupart des textes en relation avec le sol avaient été perdus. Et s'ils ne trouvaient pas dans ces livres, il n'avait plus aucune autre solution... Les seuls textes qui leurs restaient, n'étaient que des détails à propos de l'attaque d'un Démon, qu'Hylia, pour se protéger, avait fait décoller les îles, puis les trois Célestines avaient volé le pouvoir et avait recréé la vie sur terre... Link sauta au sol et s'approcha des grilles, s'y accrochant doucement tout en fixant le fantôme.

Alors que ledit fantôme continuait de potasser en silence les livres. Le démon regarda l'ange. Un sourire mauvais apparu sur les lèvres de l'Avatar du Néant quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les commissures rougies du blond, sur les marques de cordes qui parsemaient sa peau et les plumes froissées ainsi que couverte de poussière pour les plumes les plus basses. Le Roux sourit lorsque des images indécentes naquirent dans son esprit. Que pourrait-il faire avec ce blond ? En tout cas, vu combien il avait l'air innocent, l'Avatar du Néant avait fort à parier que le jeune homme était encore vierge et qu'il n'avait encore jamais dormi avec un homme. Il pourrait s'amuser à le souiller, à lui faire perdre son statut d'ange au profit de celui d'ange déchu, voire même le faire devenir un démon. Oh oui, cela pourrait être très drôle. Un ricanement s'échappa des larges lèvres du Maître des Lieux.

Il se leva alors et s'approcha du piano. Il s'assit, puis passa ses doigts sur les touches noires et blanches en silence. Après quelques instants, il se releva brusquement, contrastant avec la douceur avec laquelle il avait touché le piano et hurla alors de sa voix tonitruante :

-Bon Ghirahim ?! Tu trouves ?!

-Non Maître... Rien qui ne correspond à la créature devant nous.

-Dépêches toi ! Rugit-il en s'approchant de la pile de livre encore grande et il en pris l'un dans ses mains, le feuilletant rapidement.

-_Je veux aider !_ Déclara Link en tendant le bras vers les livres.

L'avatar du Néant releva le visage, considéra Link et sa main tendue l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres et qu'il ne vienne lier sa main à celle du blond, mélangeant ses doigts noirs et épais à ceux blancs et fin du jeune homme. Celui-ci rougit, avant de se libérer et de pointer le livre que l'avatar du Néant tenait dans ses mains. L'homme ricana : alors il voulait le livre ? S'ennuyait-il ? Était-ce le moment de jouer avec lui ? Nan, pas avant de le comprendre, ce serait dommage de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il demande. Peut être appréciera-t-il son petit jeu ? Dans ces cas-là, ce serait dommage de lui couper l'envie de jouer encore un peu plus, héhé. Le plus vieux tendit finalement son livre au jeune homme et celui-ci s'en empara, puis alla s'asseoir sur sa planche. Le démon compara le vol gracieux de cet enfant a l'envolée d'un papillon quittant sa fleur.

Maintenant que l'être volant était assis, l'Avatar du Néant savait qu'il n'entendrait plus de sitôt le chant de cet être si lumineux, si inaccessible. Inutile donc de rester ici. Le Roi quitta la tour et gagna ses quartiers, en appelant un autre de ses serviteurs, qu'il avait « oublié » au marché aux esclaves, quand ils étaient revenus au château. D'un geste las de la main, il ordonna alors :

-Qu'on aille le chercher.

Ceci fait, il alla s'allonger dans son vaste lit, laissant son esprit vagabonder au futur jeu qu'il allait pouvoir entreprendre avec le descendant de son ennemi juré. De faible coups frappés à la porte le sorti de sa réflexion et il se redressa légèrement, en autorisant le gêneur à pénétrer dans la salle. Un jeune homme tout petit entra, aussi roux que l'Avatar du Néant l'était. Dans le regard de ce jeune homme, une lueur sournoise brillait et sur ses traits, un sourire trop grand pour être un sourire de façade barrait ses traits. L'intrus regarda le Maître droit dans les yeux, n'ayant pas peur des conséquences de cet affront. Cela fit sourire le Maître, ce sourire devint petit a petit un sourire malsain et l'homme tapota la place à côté de lui en disant doucereusement :

-Ah, Grell, je t'attendais. JE t'ai trouvé une acheteuse, une femme très bien, qui t'achète pour ce que tu es et non pour ce que tu vaux. J'avoue ne pas comprendre ses motivations, mais elle va te plaire, pulpeuse comme tu les aimes. Dès demain, tu quitteras le manoir.

-Et… Et William ?

-Vendu aussi. Vous êtes mes deux derniers esclaves. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous à présent.

-Une marionnette qui ne sert plus est bonne à jeter aux ordures n'est-ce pas ?

-Parfaitement. Viens maintenant Grell, viens.

Link, De son côté, avait terminé son livre. Il n'avait rien trouvé de convainquant, ni d'utile et rien qui pourrait lui faire apprendre cette longue si brute... Il referma le livre et regarda le fantôme, qui avait toujours le nez dans un livre. Comment attirer son attention ?

-_Hey !_

Pas de réaction, peut être était-il sourd ? Car il ne leva pas même le nez, alors Link décidé d'aller droit au but et en plus, cela lui permettra de savoir s'il était tangible ou pas. Il prit le livre qu'il avait terminé de lire, visa et jeta. IL se voyait de retour en cours, en train de balancer des oiseaux en papiers sur son prof. IL avait toujours été fort pour viser correctement une cible mobile, alors une cible immobile, c'était encore plus simple. Le livre heurta le fantôme en pleine tête, sur la côte reliée. Non seulement cela faisait mal, mais en plus, l'homme fut tellement surpris, qu'il en lâcha son ouvrage, qui tomba au sol et se referma. L'homme en blanc passa sa main sur son front douloureux, avant de hurler contre Link :

-Sale petite merde ! Si tu crois que tu faire ce que tu veux, simplement parce que tu es la chose du Maître, tu peux rêver !

Mais il lui ramena le livre quand même, ne pouvant pas frapper cet être, mais il lui fit bien comprendre qu'il lui en voulait, en lui balançant le livre sur les pieds. Cependant, pendant que Ghirahim était en train de regagner sa place, le livre le devança et s'écrasa contre la bibliothèque, avant de tomber, ouvert, sur le sofa sur lequel Ghirahim travaillait. Alors que Ghirahim prenait son mal en patience, il se tourna vers l'ange, la mâchoire crispée et fut surpris : le jeune homme fixait avec tout le sérieux du monde la pile de livre. Ça y est, cela fit tilt dans la tête à Ghirahim. Il comprit qu'il pourrait diviser le travail par deux si ce gamin s'y mettait aussi. Il attrapa alors la moitié de la pile, quand même, si le Maître revenait et voyait qu'il se la coulait douce, cela allait barder et il n'avait pas envie de repasser sous le fouet du Maître. Donc une fois les livres partagés avec le gosse, il se remit à travailler en espérant que ce ne soit pas des recherches vaines.

Les heures passèrent dans le plus religieux des silences. Ghirahim jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil a leur captif et se mordait la lèvre : pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de le tuer ?! Par le passé, il les avait scellés au fond de cette épée pourrie, puis abandonnés au fond de ce Vallon ouvert aux quatre vents. Et maintenant qu'il était vulnérable, il n'avait pas le droit de le tuer ?!

* * *

**Cool, je vais gagner du temps, j'aurais plus a écrire Serviteur Mystère ! Et je vais en perdre du coté de "L'avatar du Néant" vis a vis "Du Maître" Moarf, c'pas grave.**

**Alors, vous l'avez vu mon clin d'oeil a l'enfer d'une destinée dans le chapitre précédant ?**


	4. La Destinée Commune : Prologue

**Salut ! Dites moi, vous vous souvenez, durant l'Enfer d'une destinée, que ma ville avait été innondée ? Vous l'ai-je simplement dis ? JE ne sais plus. Mais vous savez quoi ? Allumez votre télé, et regardez la carte de la France ! MA région se situe dans une zone a vigilance innondation ! :D Youhou, encore une fois :D**

**Le truc en plus, c'ets que durant les deux prochaines semaine, vous n'aurez pas de chapitre. *part se planquer derrière L'Avatar du Néant* Laissez moi m'expliquer ! J'ai le baaaaaac ! Le Baaaac ! Vous savez le truc qui sert a rien d'autre que gaspiller de l'argent ? Héhé, ben je passe ca. Je sais que je suis pas la seule, alors je souhaite a tout les bachelier, une bonne merde, parce que l'inverse ca porte malheur. Moi de mon coté, je vais reviser, et donc, j'aurais pas mon ordi (oui, je m'avance en semaine pour le chapitre du vikend...)Donc bref, vous n'aurez pas de chapitre, et comme je me suis pas avancée comme dans Ldd, vous n'aurez rien. Desolée...**

**Ah oui, aussi ! Vous êtes plusieurs a "m'accuser" d'avoir introduit Kuroshitsuji, ou Black Buttler. Alors je dis NON tout de suite, et je pointe du doigt WilliamxGrell. C'est sa faute ! C'est elle qui a comme pseudo les prenoms de ces deux pseudo. Donc non, je n'ai pas introduit Kuroshitsuji. Desolée pour les fan ^^"**

**Willy : Toi j'te boude, tu me fais avoir des problemes avec mes autres lectrices. *boude***

**Draco : Normal, je vais te dire, il n'y en a pas encore. Pour l'instant, le but, c'ets d'établir le contact entre L'Avatar du Néant et Link. Et non il n'y aura pas Ganondorf. J'ai pris en compte ton commentaire, et j'ai relu attentivement le chapitre. J'espère avoir mieux corriger que d'habitude, tu me diras ?**

**Darkmoonlady : Comment ca, ca tourne toujorus mal ?! S'pas vrai, mes plan a moi, ca marche bien ! R'garde, j'ai réussi a kidnappé je sais plus combien de reviewveuse l'année dernière pour Noël, et mon plan s'est très bien passé, sans accrocs ni surprise ! xD**

**Hikaru : Nan on verra pas Ganon, parce qu'il existe pas. Pas encore, il viendra. Pour Shadow, je ne sais pas, j'verrais plus tard. Grell et William j'en sais rien, faut demander a Willy**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Ghirahim crispa sa mâchoire, puis, d'un mouvement frustré, changea de position, afin d'être plus à l'aise : ses pieds atterrirent sur l'accoudoir, puis il reprit son livre, essayant de se calmer. Quand est-ce que le Maître allait revenir pour lui dire d'arrêter ou l'engueuler qu'il n'allait pas assez vite ? IL détestait lire et les interruptions du Maître lui permettait de faire une pause et lui donnait aussi une excuse pour sauter une double page. Son fabriquant l'avait fait pour tuer, pour trancher des gens en deux ou en plus, pas pour rester calmement allongé sur un sofa à ne rien faire d'autre que pratiquer une activité de femme au foyer ! Enfin, le point positif dans cette histoire, c'est que le sofa était agréable. En effet, le Maître passait du temps sur ses sofas et il avait désiré qu'ils soient les plus confortables possibles.

Le jeune homme soupira et se remémora sa première rencontre avec un nombre de la famille de cet ange, il y avait de cela 300 ans... ce sale mioche l'avait à la fois beaucoup humilié, mais aussi bien servi : il avait réuni, sans l'aide de personne, la porte qui permettait d'aller dans le temps, ainsi qu'il avait sorti la Déesse de son cristal d'ambre. En fait, dans l'histoire, la seule chose que Ghirahim avait fait, s'était de faire tomber la Déesse sous les nuages. Le seul endroit qui avait raté dans son plan parfait, était que son Maître n'avait pas eu le temps de digérer cette âme. S'il avait eu le temps de la digérer, il aurait été simple de battre Link puis ensuite de dominer le monde. En contrepartie de quoi, ce misérable les avaient vaincus et enfermé dans cette épée. Le Maître avait à peine eu le temps d'aspirer l'âme de la Gardienne, avant d'être totalement scellés.

C'était grâce a cette âme, qu'ils étaient à nous ici. En effet, il était parvenu à créer un lien entre le monde extérieur et la prison et il avait pu aspirer les âmes des gens passant à proximité. IL leur en avait fallu du temps, pour s'extirper de ce traquenard, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, ils n'allaient plus se faire avoir aussi facilement. Maudit gamin ! L'épée s'était jurée de le tuer et le voilà calmement couché, en train de jouer les baby-sitters ! Cet enfant, était doté d'un attrait qui lui permettait d'être au plus prêt de la Déesse... Au plus près de la Déesse ? Voilà qui est intéressant... Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les traits de Ghirahim : le Maître acquérait de la puissance en volant l'âme des autres. Il suffisait simplement donc, de le convaincre de prendre l'âme si puissante de cet enfant et ainsi, espérer gagner les ailes de cette sous-merde.

Le sourire de Ghirahim s'agrandit, puis il tourna la page, content de son plan. Au sommet de cette page, il y avait une gravure. La Triforce était tout en haut, rependant sa lumière sur l'île. Autour des trois triangles, il y avait des célestriers, les ailes grandes ouvertes, le bec tourné vers la Déesse. Entre chaque oiseaux, il y avait un homme pourvu d'aile de Celestrier aussi. En dessous de cette ceinture d'aile, il y avait une île flottante, ou des hommes tendaient les bras vers le ciel, ou les champs semblaient fertiles et prêt à la récolte. En dessous de ce morceau de caillou clairement éclairé par la Puissance Suprème, il y avait une ligne sur la page, au centre même de celle-ci, symbolisant la barrière de nuage, la séparation entre le monde du dessus et le monde du dessous. Sous les nuages, les orages et les tempêtes faisaient rage, la nuit était aussi noire que le plumage d'un corbeau et le vent soufflait fort, sur la gravure. Les hommes au sol tendaient les bras vers le ciel, semblant implorer la pitié de la Déesse. Les champs étaient fanés, les hommes maigres et tout ne semblait que mort, alors qu'au-dessus des nuages, tout n'était que vie.

Quant au texte, celui-ci parlait d'un peuple légendaire, créé à partir de nuage. Ces nuages, jaloux de la forme de la Déesse, décidèrent de prendre la même forme humaine que la Déesse et, durant leur transformation, perdirent leurs attraits qui permettaient de flotter doucement. La Déesse amusée de cette erreur, leurs envoya des oiseaux, appelés des Aigles. Le texte disait aussi que c'était ces nuages qui étaient leurs ancêtres. Après quelques minutes Ghirahim se leva et s'approcha calmement de Link : inutile de l'effrayer en lui montrant sa colère. Il se mit ensuite à genoux, puis il glissa le livre entre les barreaux pour le mettre sous le nez du blond. Il y avait des écritures anciennes, ainsi que des gravures de ruines et des passages entiers non traduits de texte.

Quand le regard de Link tomba sur ce livre et qu'il put enfin lire quelque chose, il en fut très content. Cela lui manquait de ne rien pouvoir lire, de ne rien comprendre de ces petits dessins, de tous ces textes qui semblaient pourtant intéressants et qui pourtant, étaient incompréhensibles pour le jeune homme céleste. IL rigola quand il relut une histoire moralisatrice que tous les petits célestins apprenaient dès leurs plus tendre enfance. Comment cela s'appelle ce genre d'histoire... Un... Apostrophe ... ? Apôtre ? Non ... apo... Apo... Apologue ! Il s'agissait d'un apologue qui expliquait à tous les pitits célestins qu'il ne fallait pas faire de mal aux autres et qu'il fallait toujours aider son prochain. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se récitait mentalement cette histoire, qu'il avait eut du mal à retenir.

Il se souvint comment il en était venu à la connaitre par coeur. Link n'était pas très assidu, il n'aimait pas venir à l'école, et il avait toujours cultivé cette fascination pour le monde du dessous. De ce fait, il avait toujours préféré dessiner ce qu'il imaginait en dessous, il avait toujours essayé de s'échapper pour aller faire un tour sous les nuages, mais il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un qui l'en empêchait. Sois le professeur, qui, habitué à ses fuites, parvenait toujours à l'attraper avant qu'il ne passe sous les nuages, sois s'était les gardes de l'île des enfants qui le stoppaient, sois s'était tout simplement Shadow, qui le suivait et l'implorait de revenir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul. Suite à une énième fugue, le professeur l'avait enfermé trois jours dans un local, en lui disant qu'il ne pourrait sortir de là, qu'une fois qu'il aurait appris l'apologue par coeur. Il avait VRAIMENT mis trois jours à l'apprendre par coeur, mais finalement, il avait toujours appliqué ce qu'il avait retenu et même maintenant, il la connaissait toujours sans sourciller.

Revenant dans sa cage, Link attrapa dans ses plumes une plume qui menaçait de tomber et la décrocha doucement. En effet, ses plumes étaient comme ses cheveux, en bien plus grand : s'il forçait pour arracher des plumes, il saignerait plus ou moins fortement en fonction du nombre de plume arrachées, en plus de se faire mal. Alors, autant y aller avec doucement, s'il ne voulait pas se faire mal sans faire exprès. Une fois sa plume en main, Link regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un liquide quelconque qui pourrait lui servir d'encre. Ne trouvant rien, il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Une fois la perle sanguine apparue, il la recueillie délicatement par la pointe de sa plumes, puis il griffonna dans un coin de la page :

«_ - C'est bien mon peuple, je reconnais les écritures. Mon nom est Link, et j'espère que vous parviendrez à décrypter mes mots et mon écriture de gaucher..._»

Il rendit par la suite le livre au serviteur, retournant alors s'asseoir sur la balançoire et lui imprima un mouvement de balancier léger, histoire d'occuper ses pieds. Le fantôme disparu alors par la porte par laquelle le Maître était parti le premier. Ghirahim grimpa les étages d'un pas énergique, en serrant le livre dans ses bras comme un bijou précieux et se présenta devant la porte. Il savait que son maître savait qu'il était là, mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer tout haletant. Il reprit sa respiration donc tranquillement, droit comme un piquet devant l'imposant double porte en bois massif rouge. Une fois qu'il eut récupérer son souffle, il toqua à la porte, avant d'entendre la voix de son Maître, rauque, lui dire :

-Entre Ghirahim.

Le jeune homme inspira, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait trouver derrière cette porte, puis il entra, en fermant son esprit a toute idée autre que celle qui l'amenait dans cette pièce. La première chose que l'épée remarqua en arrivant, c'était la flaque de sang qui serpentait doucement vers la porte. Il vit ensuite le sang maculant un mur, puis le corps au pied de ce mur. Grell était visiblement très mal en point, surement avait-il attisé la fureur du Maître. En effet, le jeune homme était assit au pied du mur, les mains attachées très serrées par des cordes de piano qui saignaient le jeune homme aux poignets. Il avait les jambes écartées, des traces de griffes plein les cuisses et entre ses jambes, un mélange de sperme et de sang s'écoulait de son antre. Enfin, sur le torse, il y avait une estafilade qui faisait la longueur entière et qui mettait à nu l'os brisé en deux, ainsi que l'ensemble des ligaments et des muscles qui pendaient de chaque côté de l'ouverture.

Visiblement le coup avait été porté vers le bas, car le haut de l'épaule était sévèrement touché, alors que l'aine n'était touché que très peu. Le coup avait été porté par une épée bâtarde, peu habituée à la poigne du Maître, bien plus légère que l'épée qu'était Ghirahim. Visiblement s'était aussi la première fois qu'elle servait, car la coupure n'était pas régulière. Surement une épée nouvellement forgée. Cela disait aussi qu'il avait brisée l'autre, cette espèce de bourrin. L'analyse que Ghirahim venait de faire n'avait durée que quelque seconde et il regarda à nouveau son Maître et mit un genou au sol, tant pis pour le sang, avant de baisser la tête et de dire :

-Maître, j'ai trouvé ce que vous demandiez. Voici le livre qui contient tous les renseignements à propos de cette tribu. Le descendant de Link a ajouté une note en bas de page dans sa langue, en utilisant une de ses plumes et son sang. Je me suis assuré qu'il ne se soit pas fait trop mal et une seule goutte de sang n'a coulé.

-Montre-moi ce livre.

Ghirahim le tendit et l'homme l'arracha de ses mains. L'arme entendit les pages se tourner, avant de s'arrêter. Il vit les pieds de son Maître s'en aller, mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas subir le même courroux que le jeune homme au sol la-bas. Le Maître marcha un peu, avant que Ghirahim ne voie l'homme arriver devant lui et qu'il ne voit une épée brisée lui tomber devant. Il regarda l'espace d'un instant : cette épée était terrifiée. Elle avait sûrement vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû et sûrement aussi, coupé quelque chose d'inhabituel. Rapidement le jeune homme fit le lien : cette épée avait servi à couper Grell et surement qu'elle s'était brisée de peur et s'était aussi surement pour cela que Grell n'était pas entièrement coupé en deux...

L'avatar du Néant dit alors :

-Ghirahim, j'en ai marre de ces épées qui cassent toutes au bout de deux ou trois utilisations. Je veux que tu me trouves quelqu'un capable de me forgée une épée qui ne cassera pas. Et pendant tes recherches, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui est capable de décrypter ces textes. Peut importe où tu doives aller le chercher, trouve le.

-Bien Maître. Ce sera tout ?

-Oui.

Ghirahim se redressa, tout en récupérant les morceaux de l'épée au sol, puis pris le livre que son Maître lui tendait, avant de quitter la pièce rapidement, n'accordant plus un regard pour Grell. Une fois de retour a l'extérieur, Ghirahim attrapa son épée, fit le demi-cercle et se téléporta dans la ville. Il se débarrassa de l'épée brisée, et commença à chercher les deux éléments que son Maître avait demandés.

De son côté, Link ressentait enfin le contrecoup du voyage. En effet, quand on l'avait délivré de toutes ses attaches, il avait senti la fatigue le quitter plus ou moins. Mais a présent qu'il n'avait plus rien pour s'occuper l'esprit, qu'il était seul, il ressentait de nouveau ce harassement qui l'avait saisi en arrivant dans cet endroit. La tête lui tourna et il manqua de basculer en arrière. Il sauta au sol et s'accrocha aux barreaux pour ne pas tomber. Une fois que le vertige fut passé grosso-modo, il s'approcha de la toile tendue. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il ne voulait simplement pas dormir sur le sol. Il se glissa dans le tissu et une fois qu'il fut à peu prêt installé, il s'endormit immédiatement.

Quand le Maître arriva plusieurs heures après, il trouva le jeune homme endormit, enroulé dans le hamac. Seul sa touffe blonde et ses ailes dépassaient du cocon qu'il s'était fabriqué et l'Avatar du Néant ne sut pas même comment il avait fait pour s'enrouler ainsi dans la couette, parce qu'ainsi, il avait fait de manière à glisser la couette entre ses ailes et couper toute arrivée de lumière venant de l'extérieur. L'avatar du Néant sourit et vint effleurer du bout de ses doigts quelques mèches blondes, en disant, d'un air mauvais :

-Bientôt petit ange. Bientôt nous pourrons communiquer.

Un rire mauvais s'échappa de la gorge du démon, avant qu'un grognement n'y réponde. Cela amusa d'autant plus le Démon, mais qui attrapa simplement un livre au hasard et se mit à lire en silence, installé sur son trône, juste en face de la cage du jeune homme. En fait, il regarda plus les ailes de l'ange, plutôt que les lignes de son livre. Il était en admiration sur ces ailes, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de les toucher, c'était de les arracher, où même c'était de les voir pourrir sous le joug des idées souillées qu'il allait s'amuser à inculquer dans la tête de cet enfant trop naïf. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ?

Dehors, le ciel devenait doucement rouge, sous le soir qui tombait, quelque chose dans l'air vibra. Vibra fort. Si bien que l'Avatar du Néant s'approcha de sa fenêtre, ne comprenant pas ce que cela pouvait bien être. Vibra si fort, que cela réveilla Link, qui sortît sa tête de son cocon et regarda autour de lui. Vibra curieusement, car en effet, cela intrigua Ghirahim, qui alla se mettre sur un toit, pour regarder dans la même direction que celle de son Maître et du captif.

Soudainement, le ciel passa du rouge au vert, avant qu'un cercle noir ne s'ouvre en plein milieu de la zone verte. Un trou immense, semblable à un lac retourné. Deux petits points noirs en tombèrent, l'un semblait ailé et l'autre armé d'une épée longue. Un troisième arriva, une aile unique dans le dos et une épée fine et longue dans la main. Le troisième point fonça sur le premier a l'épée et l'envoya heurter le sol avec une telle force, que cela fit trembler le sol, puis il fonça, indifférent quant à la gravité, vers le second point ailé. D'un coup semblable au premier, il envoya le point dans les nuages. Ni Ghirahim, ni l'Avatar du Néant ne virent ce qui advint de ces deux points. Seul restait le troisième, flottant immobile au milieu du firmament qui se refermait et qui reprenait sa couleur normale.

« -Ghirahim, va voir.

-Oui Maître. »

* * *

**Vouala ! Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Review ?**


	5. De l'autre coté du miroir

**_Apparait Ghirahim, une lampe a la main. _  
Ghirahim : **Heeeey ! Par ici ! JE vois le bout du tunnel ! J'ai trouvé l'internet !**  
_Apparait ValOoh a toute vitesse._  
ValOoh : **Mon sauveuuuuuur !**  
**

**Raaah si vous saviez, j'ai cru que j'allais me tirer une balle. Mon internet a fait la gueule tout le week end, et ca remarche a peu prêt maintenant... Je crois ._. Desoéle du retard !  
**

**Fiamech :** J'en sais rien, imagine ce qui a pu le mettre en colère. en tout cas je me suis lachée, j'avais envie de blood, j'avais envie d'un bisho a demonté, alors vouala ! xD

**DarkmoonLady : **Bawais, c'ets ce qui est drôle :DD

**WIlly : **Mais j'ai jamais dis ca, c'est rigolo, ca me permet de mettre a profit mes talent d'rplayeuse héhé. Puis j'suis pas contre ce genre de réponse :D

**Hikaru :** Merci :D**  
**

**Oui, d'ailleurs, a ce propos, ou sont mes bacheliers ?! Willy, tu es pas bachelière ? Les autres, qui est bachelier ? Comment ca s'est passé ? Vous êtes en quelle fillière ? Ca c'est bien passé ? Le sujet des L s'était la merde ._.**

**Bon chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Ailleurs, dans un monde autre que celui d'Hyrule une bataille faisait rage. Link n'était pas le seul à qui le sauvetage de la planète incombait… Ce monde-ci n'avait, contrairement à Hyrule, plus une parcelle de terre, plus une parcelle de vie végétale. Tout n'était que béton et métal, brutalité et froideur. Et lorsque nous n'étions pas en ville, la terre était sèche, craquelée, incompatible avec toute forme de vie. Et il y avait des gens qui se battaient pour ce monde aussi en ruine soit-il.

Il y avait deux types de combattants qui s'affrontaient constamment : ceux qui voulaient la liberté des peuples en refusant la domination d'un seul homme et les soldats qui protégeaient cet homme unique. Cet homme avait trouvé un moyen d'exploiter l'énergie de la planète, pour permettre aux plus riche de vivre plus que confortablement. Mais les plus riches n'étaient qu'un fragment de toute la population et tous ceux ne pouvant pas entré dans la catégorie « riche » restaient en bas, a l'abri de la lumière du soleil et des joies de vivre des plus riches. Les personnes lésées ne pensèrent qu'à une chose : révoquer ce pouvoir déloyal. C'est ainsi que les Soldats ont été crées. Mais parmi ces soldats, il y en avait un qui ne voulait pas prendre part à cette guerre de domination. Lui, il préférait carrément détruire la planète.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait mettre à exécution son plan, un groupe plus puissant qu'un autre s'est dressé devant lui. Il était composé d'une dizaine de personnes, toute plus haute en couleur que les autres. Mais dans tout ce tas, il n'y en avait que deux qui faisaient le poids pour survivre à ses assauts. Deux hommes, un blond et un brun. Tous les autres ont été tués plus que facilement. Mais eux résistaient. Le blond avait les yeux d'un bleu magnifique, semblable à l'azur du firmament. Il était un mercenaire que la rage de la vengeance avait poussé sur les champs de bataille. Il se battait avec une épée plus grosse que lui, son nom était Cloud. Le Brun était un ancien cobaye d'expérience. Il était froid et silencieux. Ses yeux d'un rouge sanguin observaient tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, alors que son pistolet tirait plus vite que toutes les armes à feu existant en ce monde. Son nom était Vincent.

Tout deux luttaient contre cet homme. Il se nommait Sephiroth. Ses longs cheveux blancs contrastaient avec son manteau noir corbeau. Il avait des yeux hypnotiques d'un vert émeraude, et son sabre était si grand, qu'il avait la meilleure allonge de toute la planète. Il avait été entrainé pour tuer vite et bien et c'est ce qui faisait de lui le meilleur des combattants de ce monde. Son esprit était possédé par une créature extra-terrestre venue des confins de la galaxie. Cependant, cet homme était un soldat fort et entrainer, alors que les deux autres n'étaient que des souvenirs de soldats, trop longtemps restés loin des autres. EN effet Vincent, avant d'être cobaye pour la Shinra, servait dans le département des Turks. Quant à Cloud, il n'était qu'un simple soldat en court de formation quand sa vie a basculé.

Leurs chances de gagner étaient si infimes que Sephiroth savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas avoir besoin de se battre à fond contre eux deux. Quant à ses deux ennemis, le dicton « L'espoir fait Vivre » leurs allaient bien.

- Rends-toi Sephiroth ! Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas en détruisant la planète que tu régleras le problème ! Si ce monde disparait, l'Humanité reviendra et tout recommencera !

-Non Cloud. Car Mère sera là pour éduquer la vermine que vous êtes. Elle se posera en entité supérieure et vous devrez la vénérer ! Vincent... Tu devrais me comprendre, toi qui es passé sous les griffes de Hojo.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Répliqua froidement Vincent à demi caché sous sa cape rouge

-Soit. Alors, tu comprendras dans le sang et la douleur. Messieurs, en garde !

Le combat commença. Violent et rapide, l'homme en noir harcelait Cloud, ainsi que Vincent. Sephiroth était un général, alors qu'il était encore dans les Soldats. IL était le meilleur de tous et de ce fait, il n'avait aucun mal à dominer ses deux adversaires très largement. Le combat sembla durer une éternité dans ce cratère vide secoué par le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, des cris de douleur, ainsi que ceux de rage, secoué aussi par les coups de feu régulier. À moment donné, le silence se fit : Cloud reprenait son souffle, a la recherche d'une faille dans la garde de son adversaire et Vincent se tenait l'épaule douloureusement, suite à une blessure faite par le Général.

Après quelques instants, le jeune homme se redressa et se mit à luire d'une intense lumière blanche qui aveugla Cloud et que Sephiroth fixa avec son éternel air moqueur. Quand la lumière disparue, Vincent n'était plus ce qu'il était précédemment. Il avait deux grandes ailes poreuses dans son dos, son coeur semblait s'être transformé en boule de lumière, ses cheveux semblaient être une couronne Noire et rouge. Son arme s'était considérablement transformée : plus grosse, plus lourde. Son visage semblait à présent en pierre inaltérable et des sillons semblaient avoir été creusés par les larmes partaient de ses yeux pour se perdre sous son menton.

Une légère brise sembla rouvrir les hostilités. En effet les trois combattants se fondirent à nouveau les uns sur les autres, avec autant de rage et de violence que précédemment. À présent, les armes s'échauffaient et rougissaient au contact l'une de l'autre. Vincent avait pris un peu de hauteur, afin de ne pas blesser Cloud, car la plupart de ses tirs touchaient du vide. En effet les deux combattants avaient gagnés en vitesse et le temps que le tir sorte de l'arme pour atteindre les deux bretteurs, ceux-ci n'étaient déjà plus au même endroit.

Du côté à Cloud, celui-ci avait l'impression de trancher de la brume et de pousser une montagne... À chacun des assauts du général, celui-ci redoublait de violence, réduisant à néant les tentatives du blond pour renverser la situation... Pour Cloud, ce combat était interminable, son épée pesait de plus en plus lourd, ses membres lui faisaient de plus en plus mal, alors que du côté de son adversaire, il ne voyait aucun signe de fatigue, au contraire même. À mesure que le combat s'éternisait, son adversaire gagnait en vitesse, en agilité et en puissance si bien que Cloud avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre ses mouvements.

A moment donné tout s'arrêta, les mouvements, les coups de feu, les bruits d'entrechoquement du fer. Le sang coula. Une goutte... Puis deux... Avant que Cloud ne crache beaucoup de sang. Sa main s'accrocha à cette lame qui entrait profondément dans son thorax. Laborieusement Cloud leva son visage pour voir son agressif qui arborait un visage moqueur et son insupportable rictus sadique. Oui, surement qu'il jubilait de l'avoir ainsi blessé. Un énième coup de feu ramena Cloud a la réalité, alors que deux des trois balles passèrent de chaque côté de sa tête. Quant à la troisième, elle était venue se loger dans l'épaule du général.

Cloud grogna, avant de tâcher d'extirper cette lame de ses chairs. Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge, tant la douleur était lancinante, mais il parvint, certes a grande peine, de s'extirper de là. Une fois libre de ses mouvements, Cloud remarqua que l'épée en fait le soutenait. En effet, il ne parvint qu'à faire deux pas en arrière, puis chancela et fut contraint de mettre un genou au sol, sans quoi il allait tomber en avant. Et une fois couché au sol, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se relever. Déjà à genou ainsi, il ne savait pas s'il allait parvenir à continuer le combat. Soudain, une pensée s'imposant dans sa tête et dans ses yeux : C'était la fin. IL allait mourir.

La fatigue troublait ses sens et ses perceptions, il avait l'impression que Sephiroth allait et venait entre lui et le bout du cratère. Ce qui suivi cette perception fut complètement floue. Il vit Vincent disparaitre, il vit Sephiroth lui foncer dessus, puis il entendit un coup de feu, il pensa avoir du sang dans les yeux, puis il entendit un cri de douleur. Ce que Cloud ne saura pas de sitôt, c'était que la tâche de sang qu'il avait vu était Vincent qui s'était interposé entre lui et la lame de Sephiroth, puisqu'il avait profité de l'immobilisation de l'ennemi pour lui planter une balle dans le genou, en pensant réduire sa mobilité.

Mais sans se laisser démonter, le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc déploya son aile unique, pris quelques mètres de distance, puis revint droit vers le tireur, volant au-dessus de la terre. D'un coup de poing dans le ventre, il l'envoya à la fois dans l'inconscience et dans le tas de pierre derrière le blond. Celui-ci était perdu dans l'espace et surtout sans défense, sa tête tournait comme une toupie et le sol semblait être une éponge qui s'enfonçait à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied dessus. L'homme aux yeux vert s'approcha du mercenaire et l'attrapa par le col, le forçant à se relever et dit alors :

-Tu me fais pitié. Je ne vais pas te tuer, non, je vais me servir de toi comme otage et ainsi neutraliser les éventuelles menaces contre Mère.

« -Assez ! »

Cette voix était celle d'une femme passablement en colère contre les trois protagonistes. Sephiroth regarda autour de lui, avant de lâcher le blond, qui tomba à genoux. Soudainement, le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds, embarquant les trois combattants dans un trou noir et vert. Ce trou, c'était la planète elle-même qui, lassée d'avoir ces trois menaces à la surface de sa croute, avait préféré les exilés ailleurs. Cependant, elle avait oublié quelque chose : Sephiroth était en partie fait de la planète et de ce fait, il se servit de sa puissance pour se soigner, alors que Vincent et Cloud chutaient inexorablement tous les deux inconscients ou presque.

Le temps que pris l'homme en noir pour se soigner permet à ses deux assaillants de prendre un peu de distance et ainsi, se perdre en partie dans le noir de cet enfer. Cependant, après quelques coups d'aile, le Général vit que ses deux petites proies étaient sorties du « tunnel ». L'homme conscient battit alors de soin aile et fonça droit vers Cloud, maintenant décidé à la tuer finalement. Profitant de sa force ainsi que de son élan, il alla donner un très violant coup d'épée au jeune homme, qui alla d'autant plus vite vers le sol, dans une pluie de sang. Lors de l'impact, le jeune homme créa un cratère autour de lui et arrosa les plantes voisines de son sang.

Une fois le problème Cloud réglé, l'ange à une aile se tourna face à Vincent qui était une bonne dizaine de mètre plus haut vis-à-vis de lui et retourna droit vers le brun. Avec la même force, il l'envoya droit dans le ciel afin qu'il se fasse dévoré par les créatures qui dominaient le ciel de son monde. En effet, Sephiroth avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir la puissance de la planète, mais jamais autant. Il était persuadé qu'elle les avait envoyés ailleurs, afin qu'ils cessent de se battre en son coeur et il ignorait qu'ils étaient dans un autre monde. Il ignorait aussi qu'il y avait une île gigantesque flottante la haut et que très certainement il allait mettre la pagaille lorsque les habitants allaient voir ce démon leurs atterrir dessus.

Une fois les deux moucherons dégagés, il regarda autour de lui, a la recherche d'un point de repère, puis finalement, voyant l'océan, il partit directement dans cette direction, laissant derrière lui Cloud entre la vie et la mort et Vincent en compagnie des Célestins.

* * *

**En faite, je voulais pas vous gacher le chapitre, mais voila, je vais mettre cette fic en pause jusqu'a la rentrée. Tout simplement parce que pendant les vacances je n'écris pas, ou alors, j'écris que de la merde. De plus, je vais avoir des vacances mouvementées. EN gros sur mes deux mois de vacances, je vais n'avoir que trois semaines. Donc je m'excuse. De plus, comme ca fais trois fois que je le dis, j'ai très peur de refaire un Enfer d'Une Destinée... Donc pour l'instant, je sais que je vais me faire bouffer par plusieures d'entre vous, donc pour ne pas vous leser, je vous donne mon skype, si vous avez envie de papoter avec moi ! :D**  
**Trouvez donc moi sur skype sous ce pseudo : . Essayez de vous annoncer dans le message avant, histoire que ^^" J'accepte tout le monde, donc n'hésitez pas.**


	6. La revenge des blonds

**JE PEUX PAS ! Je peux décidément pas !**

**Avatar du Néant** : Aller fait un effort...

**ValOoh** : Non ! Je marine depuis deux semaine avant la reprise pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que commencer a écrire, alors je vais pas patienter jusqu'a Dimanche.

**Ghirahim** : Boarf, c'ets pas comme si le chapitre était pas terminé.

**BREF ! Me voila de retour, non sans joie. Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir recommencer a écrire, mais je me dis qu'en faite, je suis dans la panade. En effet, bienvenue dans ma vie, je suis en terminale L. J'ignore si parmi vous y'en a quelques unes, mais en tout cas, qui dit terminale, dit philo, et qui dit L dit BEAUCOUP Philo. En faite mon problème c'ets que je dois lire trois livres en trois mois, plus les autres bouquins des autres matières. **

**Donc mon "problème" c'ets le Temps. LINK !**

**Link *sursaute*** : Quoi ?!

**ValOoh** : Ralentis le temps ! Donne moi plus de temps !

**Je disais, j'ia un problème de temps. EN effet, en une semaine, globalement j'écris le nouveau chapitre que vous lirez dans trois semaines a peu prêt, et je commence a recopier celui de cette semaine. Sauf que la, j'ai eu un peu de mal a bouclé ma semaine **

**Cloud **: Menteuse.

**Donc je vais essayer autant que possible de garder le même rythme que l'année dernière, mais il faut que vous comprenniez que mes études passent avant les fanfic. Donc pour l'instant, je ne compte pas arrêter, mais je songe peut être a passer a un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. M'enfin je veux voir durant les deux semaines a venir. Donc pour l'instant, je garde le format hebdomadaire (Dromadaire...)**

**Voila, place au review !**

**Akagamie** : C'est normal, en faite c'ets juste pour introduire l'arrivée de Cloud Vincent et Sephiroth dans le monde de Link. En esperant que celui ci sera plus comprehensible =)

**Fiamech** : C'était le but, tu sais bien que j'aime pas les chapitre nian nian xD En esperant que ce chapitre te plaise =)

**Darkmoonlady** : Me revoila en forme ! :D

**Bon chapitre a toute ! (Je remarque a l'instant que mon pseudo Skype a été censuré ._.)**

* * *

La première chose que Ghirahim vit en arrivant, fut la terre couverte d'un liquide carmin visiblement poisseux. Alors que son regard parcourait la terre souillée de sang, son regard tomba sur le cratère qui n'était pas la, il en était sur, deux jours plus tôt. En effet il était passé par là pour guider son Maître jusqu'au marché aux esclaves. On pouvait encore voir les reste de la route de chaque coté de la terre compressée. Dans la main droite du serviteur blanc apparut sa fidèle rapière la créature qui avait pu faire ce cratère avait une force démesurée, et comme disait la maxime : mieux veux prévenir que guérir.

C'est donc avec une prudence extrême que l'homme aux cheveux blanc s'approcha du cratère, les sens aux aguets : si c'était un traquenard, il se devait de pouvoir réagir. Cependant, ce qu'il vit gésir au fond de ce trou le surprit au plus profond de son être. Il s'attendait à trouver quelqu'un de la carrure de son Maître, ou un monstre mais pas... Ça ! En effet, dormant au fond du trou, il y avait un gamin frêle aux cheveux aussi blond que les blés, et aux traits enfantins. Il devait sûrement être à peine plus vieux que l'oiseau perdu qui dormait au château. Ils étaient de la même carrure. En faite, ce gamin aurait très bien pu, s'il n'avait pas était au fond d'un trou, être l'un des oiseaux qui restaient encore dans le ciel !

Était-ce ce gamin qui, dans un accès de rage avait détruit le paysage ? Si cela était vrai, comment se faisait-il qu'il était dans un tel état ? Et la question qui tarauda Ghirahim était bien plus simple que tout cela : allait-il survivre au voyage jusqu'au château du Maître ? En effet il fallait absolument que le Maître rencontre cette créature surpuissante. Après un regard autour de lui, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun piège n'était à prévoir, il descendit dans le trou : mort, le gamin ne servirait plus a rien.

Du regard, l'homme fit alors un inventaire des plaies du blond. En effet chaque parcelle de son corps était couverte de plaies plus ou moins grandes. Le jeune homme vint alors se frotter le menton en marmonnant :

-On dirait les esclaves quand ils sortent d'une visite chez le Maître…

Parmi toutes les plaies, la plus sévère était celle dans le ventre, et elle continuait a saigner en de petit filet, qui étaient eux même grossis à l'aide des autres filets des autres plaies, et cela faisait que sous le blond, les aspérités de la terre étaient rapidement comblés par le flux vital. Ghirahim fronça alors les sourcils : la créature qui avait dû s'opposer à ce monstre de force, et qui l'avait vaincu devait d'être d'une puissance colossale elle aussi. L'éternel cycle du combat du méchant contre le gentil… L'épée s'accroupit alors, et du bout des doigts, écarta le tissu qui couvrait parfois les plaies, et les inspecta en silence.

L'arme qui avait fais ces entailles était une arme habituée à tuer. Il s'agissait d'une arme qui détestait le blond. Les entailles étaient irrégulières, ce qui traduisait que cette arme, une épée sûrement, ou une quelconque arme blanche a assez grande portée pour pouvoir passer la garde de ce combattant, et qu'elle était régulièrement utilisée, mais que malgré tout, elle était bien entretenue cependant légèrement émoussée. Le propriétaire de cette arme devait prendre soin de sa compagne, à en croire ces entailles. Un détail interpella Ghirahim. Il passa son doigt sur l'une des plaies, avant de fermer les yeux, et de constaté quelque chose de plutôt important : il s'agissait d'une arme de guerre.

Alors que Ghirahim était en train de faire son analyse, son regard tomba sur l'arme ensanglantée plantée dans la pierre juste à coté du blond. Curieux de rencontrer une épée de ce type, il se redressa et s'approcha, tournant autour, comme un prédateur autour de sa proie. Après quelques instants, il attrapa le manche de l'arme, et la libéra de sa prison de terre, puis la souleva. Après quelques instants, il sentit une peur extrême courir dans le métal de l'arme. Mais ce n'était pas la même peur que l'arme qu'avait brisé le Maître… Non ce n'était pas la même peur. Cette peur ci était dirigée pour le propriétaire de l'arme, sûrement le blond à l'agonie

Mais au delà de la peur, Ghirahim pu sentir très distinctement de la haine. De la haine sauvage profonde et violente pour quelqu'un. Cette haine, si puissante soit-elle fit lever un sourcil à Ghirahim qui songea alors à nouveau à voix haute :

-Cette haine est sûrement destinée à l'homme qui a mis ce gamin dans cet état… Je dis l'homme… Mais cela pourrait être une femme… Quoi que j'en doute quand même…

Une vague de puissance flottait autour de l'arme, enveloppant la main du serviteur. Cette vague semblait attacher carrément la peau blanche du jeune homme au pommeau de l'arme. Il fronça alors les sourcils, n'ayant jamais croisé d'aura telle que celle-ci. Alors qu'il allait approfondir son inspection, fasciné par cette arme, un gémissement le ramena à la réalité. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit le blond ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux… Ils étaient si beau… Il tenta alors de se redresser, puis grogna à nouveau, avant de tendre la main devant lui. Il sembla fixer quelque chose, avant de murmurer :

-Je sais Zack… Je… Je suis… ton…

Puis, sans terminer sa phrase, il retomba dans l'inconscience, son bras retombant mollement sur son ventre. Ghirahim observa encore quelques instants le corps de ce blond ainsi couché dans ce berceau de pierre, puis il décida qu'il avait assez perdu de temps, et se redressa. Il claqua ensuite des doigts, et six de ses propres serviteurs apparurent à coté de lui. D'un regard dédaigneux, il leurs ordonna hautainement :

-Le Maître vous tuera en voyant ce gamin, mais ce n'est pas grave. Dites lui qu'a lui seul, ce mioche a réussi a retourné le paysage entier, et qu'il renferme une puissance incroyable. Prenez cela aussi, il n'est pas bon de séparer un guerrier de son arme. Moi j'ai encore une mission à remplir.

Les six monstres rouges s'inclinèrent respectueusement, puis quatre d'entre eux soulevèrent le blond par-dessus leurs têtes, alors que les deux derniers prenaient l'épée de la même manière. Ghirahim regarda le blond et son épée partir un instant, puis repartit à son tour à ses occupations en se téléportant en silence. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard Link sortait de sa torpeur doucement. Il n'avait vraiment pas assez dormi, mais il sentait autour de lui de nombreuses présences, et cela le dérangea. D'un grognement il ouvrit un œil en attendant le coup venir. En effet, alors qu'il était chez lui, il était régulièrement victime de violence.

En y repensant maintenant, ce n'était pas de la violence, c'était du harcèlement physique. En effet, de par la pureté de ses ailes, il était souvent attaqué par ses « camarades ». Que se soit alors qu'il se baladait dans la rue, ou quand il était a l'école, ou même quand il dormait dans les arbres, il était constamment harassé par les autres qui n'hésitait pas a le blessé plus ou moins gravement, ou même à le caillasser avec des pierres. De même lorsqu'il se battait avec Dark Link, certains jeunes n'hésitaient pas à se battre avec des armes blanches. De ce faite, ils étaient des habitués de l'hôpital

Tout ces jeunes gens n'étaient pas uniquement jaloux de ses ailes, non. Ils étaient en plus jaloux de sa future position sociale. En effet, comme expliqué précédemment, chaque couleur d'aile prédisposait à une position sociale. Et lui, de part ses ailes blanches, il était le futur chef du village. Et il avait déjà, malgré son jeune âge, de très nombreux ennemis qui ne voulaient qu'une chose, c'était de le voir disparaître. Et avec la fatigue avec laquelle il s'était couché la veille, il avait complètement oublié où il était maintenant, persuadé qu'il était encore chez lui, enroulé dans ses propres couvertures.

Dans un grognement, il replongea dans la somnolence, retournant dans ses souvenirs. En effet il revoyait le tas impressionnant de lettre de menace qu'il avait reçu, de même que la tête de déterré qu'avait tiré son père en voyant cela. D'ailleurs, il avait réagit immédiatement, en employant pour lui une garde rapprochée. Malheureusement cette garde n'avait servi à rien d'autre que de dire à ses assaillants son emploi du temps, puis de s'éclipser dès que cela tournait au vinaigre. Et c'est pour cela aussi que le blond avait appris à se battre seul et à mains nues, afin de ne plus devoir subir la présence de quelques traîtres dans son entourage. La seule personne qu'il acceptait autour de lui était Shadow.

Finalement, après à peine quelques instants, il finit par sortir la tête de son cocon. Il s'attendait à voir sa chambre en désordre, de voir à la limite les quels jeune gardes dans sa chambre l'attendre avec un martinet dans la main ou un gourdin. Il s'attendait sûrement aussi à voir Shadow assit sur son bureau en train de lire un bouquin qu'il avait trouvé sur ledit bureau. Mais non. Ce qu'il vit le réveilla d'un coup sec, et le glaça d'effroi : devant lui, il y avait un jeune homme à peine plus vieux que lui, en train de se battre avec l'énergie du désespoir contre six monstres, qui avaient visiblement réussi à le désarmer, car une arme était au delà de sa portée.

Des flots carmin s'échappaient de son corps par les centaines de blessures que les monstres lui avaient sûrement infligé. Son teint était pâle, et il semblait avoir du mal à se mouvoir. En effet Link voyait qu'il avait quelques raideurs au niveau de ses jambes. Le Célestin ne pouvait pas laisser faire cette injustice. Il se dépêcha de se libérer de sa couette, et sauta au sol, avant de battre des ailes, pour déstabiliser les monstres. Ensuite d'un mouvement rapide il attrapa une poignée de plume, qu'il lança sur les monstres. Les plumes durant le vol se durcirent telles des poignards, et se plantèrent dans les chairs des monstres, qui après une mine surprise disparurent dans quelques explosion de fumée.

L'inconnu blessé recula de quelques pas, heurta les barreaux, puis se laissa glisser contre, en soupirant douloureusement, alors que sa main droite allait appuyer sur son ventre ou il y avait visiblement une blessure plus importante que les autres. Le captif s'approcha alors de lui, et déposa ses mains sur les épaules du combattant. Celui-ci sursauta, essaya de se redresser tout en envoyant au blond un regard farouche. Cependant rapidement la fatigue passa sur ses traits, et il montra visiblement son épuisement. En effet Link su parfaitement que le bel inconnu était à bout, et qu'il serait sûrement incapable de se relever s'il devait.

Souhaitant calmer le jeune homme, Link déclara alors, tout en gardant quand même à l'esprit que malgré ses efforts, il demeurait incompris :

« - Calme-toi. Je te protège. Arrête donc de bouger, tu es en train de te vider de ton sang. Tu veux réellement finir exsangue ? »

-Comme ta voix est mélodieuse… Qui es-tu ? Ou sommes-nous ? Ou est Sephiroth ? Et Vincent ?

Link sursauta il avait compris ce que le jeune homme avait dit mais… Était-ce réciproque ? Est-ce qu'il comprenait lui en contrepartie ce qu'il avait dit ? En tout cas, il avait cessé de remuer et s'était abandonné à ses mains, ce qui rassura Link. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'une autre présence qu'eux, alors il ne parvint pas à comprendre de quoi ou de qui le jeune homme parlait. Cependant, et profitant que le « calme » soit revenu dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il s'empressa de reprendre, non sans cacher sa surprise de trouver quelqu'un parlant sa langue ici :

« -Je me nomme Link. J'ignore tout comme toi ou nous sommes, de même que j'ignore qui sont Sephiroth ou Vincent. Comment se fait-il que tu parles ma langue ? Ou sont tes ailes ? Tu serais comme les Célestines, un traître ? »

-Mes ailes ? Un traître ? Les Célestines ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu me parles… Mais je m'appelle Cloud, et je viens de Midgar. Je n'ai pas d'ailes, et je ne suis pas un traître. Lors d'un combat contre Sephiroth j'ai perdu conscience, et je me suis réveillé ici…

Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard fasciné quelques instant, chacun perdu dans leurs propres réflexions. Finalement, le blessé gémit de douleur, alors qu'une de ses plaies le lançait plus violemment que précédemment, et l'autre blond s'approcha, comme si ce geste pouvait atténuer la douleur, ou l'aider d'une manière quelconque. C'est alors que, rompant le silence qui s'était installé, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant ensuite pénétré dans la pièce l'Avatar du Néant. La première chose qu'il vit, avant même le tapis couvert de sang, fut cet autre blond dans son château.

Il remarqua ensuite l'oiseau qui tentait de retenir le blond, et fronça les sourcils : ils étaient trop proches pour n'être qu'inconnus. De plus il essayait visiblement de retenir l'inconnu qui tentait de lui faire face : tiens, de la rébellion maintenant ? Il s'infiltrait dans son château, et il croit pouvoir défier le maître du bâtiment à l'aide de ces maigres forces ? Le démon remarqua la cascade de sang qui s'écoula de ses plaies, pour aller gorger le sang déjà présent sur le sol. Il grogna, alors qu'il voyait clairement les mains du jeune homme venu des cieux essayer d'empêcher l'autre de se lever en piaillant comme il le faisait précédemment :

« -Arrête Cloud ! Calme-toi ! Il ne va rien te faire ! Tu vas te tuer ! Stop ! »

-C'est une invocation Link ! Elle va nous tuer tout les deux si je ne fais rien ! Laisse-moi !

« -Il s'agit du Maître de ce château ! Et dans ton état tu ne pourras rien faire ! »

* * *

**Heeey, vous savez quoi ? J'ai abandonné le format feuille double. Ducoup, il est fort probable que plusieurs chapitres aient une fin bancales comme j'aime faire. Mais ca veut dire aussi que l'histoire va avancé beaucoup plus vite ! :D (Car oui avec le format feuille double on serait deja a quelques dizaine de chapitre avant même l'apparition de Cloud dans l'histoire.)**

**Pour les fan de FF7 sachez que, même s'ils sont mis en arrière plan pour le moment, Sephiroth et Vincent auront leurs place dans l'histoire (Je ne vous mens pas, je ne sais pas moi même xD) et qu'ils reviendront. Mais pour l'instant, je veux mettre en place le contexte, et quel contexte ! **

**Tout le monde sais, si vous avez lu L'enfer d'une destinée, a quel point j'aime mettre des effrois des poigneurs et autres conneries de ce genre. Ben je pense que dans le manuscrit (je suis bien plus loin que vous dans l'histoire hein !) je vais en mettre un [poigneur !]. Ou alors un Wallmaster (c'est quoi son nom francais deja ?) Je verrais, en tout cas l'histoire tourne deja mal, j'adore xD**

**Aller, j'ai bien pourris mon nombre de mot, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et a dimanche prochain ! :D**


	7. L'ange, le Démon et le SOLDAT

Bonjour a tous ! Je suis contente d'être la, franchement. En faite, je pense que j'ai trouvé le rythme, donc on va peut être resté au quotidien ^^ Vous voulez savoir pourquoi Ldd fait 40 chapitre (39 en faite si on enlève celui de Noel) ? Parce que quand vous devez faire tenir un chapitre sur 4 pages (1 feuille double hein) ben l'histoire avance vraiment pas vite. Maintenant j'ai changé, j'écris les chapitres toujours sur les cahiers, mais j'ai arrêté les "chapitre", maintenant j'écris une histoire sans discontinué, et quand je me retrouve a recopier sur l'ordi, je copie le texte jusqu'a avoir mes 4 pages, ou alors, comme ici, jusqu'a ce que la fin me satisfait.

Avant le temps des reviews, vous m'avez bien fait rire. Regardez, vous avez toute les même réaction et ca fait chaud au coeur :

**Fiamech **: ooouuuAAAAIIIIISSSS ! *arrive du ciel et détruit un mur du château de Ganondorf* Petit chapitre vient par là ! Tu m'as manqué !  
**Hikaru** : ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNN Il était temps ! Tes chapitres m'avaient manquer T7T  
**Akagamie** : OUAIS! T'as sortit le chap, la rentrée s'annonce bien *danse de la joie*

Ca fait plaisir de voir que j'étais attendue ! Mais je suis une fille d'honneur, et quand je dis je serais la, je suis la en temps et en heure ! :D

Aller Review time !

**Fiamech** : Ils sont similaire, et c'est pas ma première fic avec eux deux, alors ca me rends nostalgique :P Moi je les aime beaucoup, je trouve qu'ils font un duo parfaitement équilibrés en combat. Et ce n'est pas "je suis ton père" mais c'est "Je suis ton héritage vivant !" . JE dois t'avoué que ca ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit qu'on puisse ajouter père a la suite x)

**Hikaru** : MERDE j'pensais être passée incognito ! xD Voui, j'ai connu rise of the guardian cet été, et j'en décrocha pas Jaaaaaaaack *ç* Mais vas y, amuse toi, fait une orgie, p't'être j'pourrais la glisser dans mon texte xD C'ets vrai que j'ai été surprise de te trouver sur les fic de Rotg mais au moins je suis sure que si tu aimes, j'vais aimer aussi xDD

**Akagamie** : Alors, ce chapitre était deja plus compréhensible que l'autre non ? =) Bon courage pour la première L, si tu joues le jeu de bosser toute l'année, tu vas t'éclater ! Et ne stresse pas maintenant, les épreuves c'ets loin =) Comment peux-tu deja pensé aux possibles relation amoureuse ? Ils se sont a peine parlé. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas qui va aller avec qui, et je ne sais pas même si je vais avoir la place pour glisser une historie d'amour la dedans ._.

Bon chapitre a vous =)

* * *

Chapitre 7

Cloud était arrivé au château, emporté inconscient par les serviteurs de Ghirahim. Cloud s'était éveillé, et s'était battu contre les monstres rouges pour récupérer son épée, tenue loin de lui par les autres monstres. Ce ramdam avait réveillé Link, qui avait vu ça, et avait pensé que s'était les monstres qui avaient blessés le blond, il s'était donc empressé de sauvé le blond. Ledit blond s'était ensuite effondré contre les barreaux de la cage. Le temps que Link calme Cloud, l'Avatar du Néant était arrivé et s'était mépris, en pensant que Cloud était venu chercher Link, surement la similitude entre les deux jeunes hommes, et qu'il s'était fais blessé par ses soldats. Quant a Cloud, ne connaissant rien a ce monde et a ses tourmenteurs, pensa qu'il fallait tuer cette personne, que Link caractérisait de Maître du château.

Le blessé sembla entendre raison et se calma, après un grognement douloureux quand un nouveau flot de sang coula de ses plaies pour se répondre a celui déjà présent sur le tapis. L'ange regarda ses mains tachées de sang, en se revoyant combattre aux cotés de Shadow. Combien de fois avait-il appuyé sur ses plaies pour empêcher le sang d'en couler ? Combien de fois avait-il tapé si fort sur les futurs gardes, au point de s'arracher la peau des mains ? L'Être premier s'approcha alors de manière menaçante, se mettant alors en face du duo qu'il jugea du regard sévèrement. Une des rapières que Ghirahim lui avait prêté en attendant qu'il en trouve une autre, apparut dans sa main, et il tendit la main pour mettre la lame acérées sous la gorge du blessé, qui se plaqua contre les barres un peu plus, afin d'éviter de se retrouver la trachée à l'air, sans comprendre totalement ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle méfiance...

D'un regard froid, Link repoussa la main en posant sa paume à plat sur le revers de la lame et envoya un regard noir au rouquin, dont il estimait l'attitude trop protectrice. Une quinte de toux rompit le contact visuel qui venait de s'engager entre eux quand le Roi avait commencé à lui rendre son regard. En effet Link avait lâché du regard l'Avatar du Néant pour regarder Cloud qui était en train de se tordre en deux suite à la toux qui était en train de lui secouer les entrailles. La main de l'ange fit alors un aller retour sur le dos du blond pour l'aider à outrepasser la douleur qui devait sûrement lui vriller tout le tronc. Ce mouvement fit froncer les sourcils à l'Avatar du Néant qui continuait à les fixer en silence malgré le regard courroucé du blond.

Cloud fit alors entre deux quintes :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Link. Si tel est mon Destin de mourir ici, alors je dois l'accepter.

"-Tu ne mourras pas. Je suis sur que c'est un homme d'honneur que tu as en face."

-Comment peux-tu dire cela, alors que tu ne sais pas même son nom ? Comment peux-tu croire cela alors qu'il t'a enfermé dans une cage comme un canari dans sa cage, hein ?

Cloud venait de marquer un point. Ce même point déstabilisa l'ange qui ne trouva rien à redire à cette accusation. Il se tût alors, et se contenta alors de regarder celui qui le retenait, puis de baisser le regard pour regarder le blessé qui avait plus besoin d'attention que le Maître du Château. Il n'avait pas vu cette situation de cette façon, mais Cloud avait malheureusement raison. Link pensait que s'était ainsi que les gens dormaient, que c'était une chose normale que de dormir dans un espace limité, et qu'une fois qu'il serait remit sur pied, ce qu'il considérait comme les murs de sa chambre se lèveraient, pour disparaître, et donc faire plus de place dans la pièce (1). Mais visiblement ces coutumes n'étaient pas celle ci ? Après un soupir, le regard océan du jeune homme tomba sur celui d'or du Démon, qui semblait être en train de les analyser. A ce moment, Link aurait voulu de tout son être savoir lire dans les pensées de son interlocuteur. Il avait l'impression, sous ce regard de mal faire, ou de faire quelque chose de travers. Il avait même l'impression de tromper l'homme en face de lui, malgré qu'ils ne se soient pas échangé un mot...

Finalement, après une assez longue analyse durant laquelle les deux blonds retinrent leurs respirations en attendant le jugement, en effet, a cet instant, celui qui allait décider dans quel état le blond déjà très blessé allait quitter le château dépendait entièrement du Roi, et Link ne pourrait rien faire, pas même le déstabiliser avec ses ailes, vu l'imposante stature du démon. Cloud, de son coté, se demandait a quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Malgré tout ce qu'avait dis Link, il était persuadé de ne pas en ressortir vif. C'était trop bête, il avait survécu à Sephiroth, et il allait mourir connement dans un château inconnu… L'Avatar du Néant se redressa et la rapière disparue alors que la voix du Maître du Château s'élevait dans la pièce, menaçante et méfiante :

- Dis-moi Gamin, tu comprends l'ange mais moi, me comprends tu ?

-Bien évidemment, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ? Votre langue est aussi intelligible que la mienne.

"-Que dit-il ?" demanda Link qui ne comprenait qu'une seule partie de la conversation.

-Quelle est ton lien avec lui ?

-Rien. Je le connais autant que je vous connais.

"-Mais que dit-il ?" Insista Link.

-Soit, je vais te croire. Alors tu vas nous servir d'interprète. Viens avant tout, il faut te soigner.

"-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Arrête ! Tu vas te tuer, inutile d'essayer de l'affronter ! Reste assis !"

Le blessé n'écouta pas les paroles de l'enfant derrière lui, et lutta pour se remettre debout, malgré les mains qui luttaient pour l'en empêcher. En effet Link faisait tout pour empêcher son compagnon de se vider lui-même de son sang, et, comme il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il cherchait soudainement à se lever, il était persuadé que le rouquin avait défié le blond, et que celui-ci avait répondu. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, Cloud parvint à se relever. Une fois sur ses jambes, il chancela, à cause du manque de sang que lui provoquaient toutes ses plaies, et manqua de basculer en arrière, si les deux mains de Link ne l'avaient pas retenu au niveau du dos. En effet, Link avait bien l'habitude des bastons régulières de Shadow, et il avait l'habitude de le récupérer, après qu'il ait traversé tout le village tout en étant très gravement blessé. Souvent Shadow s'évanouissait dans ses bras avant même qu'ils aient pu s'expliquer. Alors ce n'était pas un blond qui allait lui faire oublier ses réflexes de sauveteur. Après quelques instants, Cloud se décolla des mains chaudes de l'ange, et parti à la suite du démon, pas très sûr sur ses pieds, se tenant aux meubles pour ne pas tomber, et garder l'équilibre. Finalement, après quelques longues secondes, Cloud disparu derrière la porte, que l'Avatar du Néant referma après son passage, après un regard pour le jeune homme en cage.

Le silence tomba quelques minutes, avant que Ghirahim n'entre paniqué. Il avait entendu ses serviteurs dire que Link les avaient tués, et il était persuadé que la créature trouvée avait sauvée le blond, qu'il s'était fait duper, et que les deux blonds s'étaient envolés. Il était par conséquent revenu en toute hâte au château afin de vérifier ses dires : si l'ange s'était envolé, il allait avoir de très très très gros problèmes... Donc dans la pièce, son regard paniqué chercha partout le blessé. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, sauf le tapis ruiné à cause du sang.

Son regard tomba alors sur la cage, dans laquelle leur captif était toujours. Il était agrippé au barreau, les mains pleines de sang, et le regard interrogatif. Les sourcils de Ghirahim se froncèrent, et il s'approcha de la cage. Après quelques instant, ou il observa le jeune homme esseulé, il fit le tour de la prison, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas couper les veines pour rependre autant de sang, avant d'aller ramasser les plumes qui flottaient doucement au dessus des flaques. Il les examina, cherchant de quelle manière elles avaient pu se retrouver si loin, et de quelle manière Link avait bien pu tuer ses serviteurs sans arme. Peut être que Link les avaient chatouillé jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent de rire ? C'était la seule solution que trouvait Ghirahim pour expliquer la non-présence de ses serviteurs.

Finalement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Ghirahim se mit à fixer interrogativement le blond, qui lui rendit un regard blasé. Non décidément, ils ne s'entendraient pas de sitôt... Finalement, mal à l'aise en présence du fantôme qui le fixait comme s'il avait les réponses à ses questions, le Blond pointa du doigt la porte tout en fixant intensément l'homme. Cela amusa Link de voir l'homme regarder alternativement ses épaules, son doigt, puis la porte. Ceci fait, l'homme resta un instant sans bouger, avant de regarder de nouveau le blond, puis de sortir par cette porte. Maintenant seul, Link soupira avant de s'asseoir sur son perchoir. En effet le tapis, gorgé totalement de sang, ne pouvait plus rien faire que de le laisser s'écouler, et le liquide vital commençait à couler dans sa cage, et ne voulant pas avoir les pieds couvert de sang, il préféra prendre de la hauteur, de plus, il préférait ne pas avoir son seul vêtement, bleu qui plus était, taché de ce sang d'une couleur si laide aux yeux du jeune homme céleste.

Puis, ne pouvant rien faire de plus qu'attendre, il se mit à nettoyer son plumage. Puis au bout d'un moment, tel le réflexe conditionné qu'il avait, il se mit à prier à la Déesse Hylia. En effet, la haut, il était l'heure d'adresser la prière à la Déesse, et même s'il n'avait plus l'heure, il en gardait le réflexe. C'est magique les utopies.

-Chère Déesse. Je sais que je vous ai trahie, et je sais aussi que j'ai désobéis à la première de vos volontés, celle que l'ont me répète depuis ma plus tendre enfance, mais malgré cela, vous avez eu la bonté de m'envoyer cet être venu de mes rêves. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir envoyé quelqu'un connaissant notre langue. Sans votre aide, je n'aurais pas pu visiter ce monde aussi vite. Maintenant que votre envoyé est arrivé, je vais pouvoir quitter cette chambre, pour visiter le monde. Je promets de vous faire une offrande dès que j'aurais quitté ce lieu, et que j'aurais trouvé un endroit adéquat. Je vous remercie infiniment ô sainte Mère des Célestins.

Le jeune homme sourit au ciel, avant de prendre une de ses plumes, et de la poser à plat sur sa paume, puis de souffler dessus. La plume se souleva de quelques centimètres, avant de faire énormément de lumière, puis de disparaître en de petites étincelles dorées. Le jeune homme regarda les multitudes de lumières se disperser dans toutes les directions, comme portées par le vent. Cette contemplation l'apaisa progressivement, si bien que lorsque la dernière luciole, oui, la haut cela s'appelait des Lucioles, eut disparu, il n'y avait plus de tension dans son corps, comme s'il avait reçu un massage de la main de la Déesse elle même. Quelques secondes plus tard, Link se mit debout, et commença à se balancer sur son perchoir doucement en regardant l'étendue devant lui. Tout ce sang versé dégageait une odeur très désagréable, et cela commençait à le rendre malade, faisant s'envolé bien vite cette sensation de bien-être qu'il venait tout juste de ressentir.

Il n'avait jamais vu autant de sang qu'aujourd'hui de toute sa vie, et cela lui déplaisait : tout ce rouge, ce liquide qui semblait devenir plus épais à mesure que le temps passait, glissant sur toutes les surfaces avec indifférence, essayant de venir jusqu'à lui, comme pour le souiller lui aussi... Tout en regardant le sang rouler, il était maintenant à moitié de sa cage, il se posa cette question : Si tout ce sang était porteur de vie, comment les gens mourraient-ils ici ? Et qu'advenait-il de leurs corps ?

A Célesta, la Déesse venait elle même chercher les mourants pour les emportés avec elle, pour leurs donner la vie éternelle s'ils avaient bien agi, ou leurs demander de recommencer leurs vies s'ils avaient mal agi. Mais ici, commence se passait-il ? La Déesse ne venait pas en ce monde, car elle le considérait comme un paria, et elle considérait que ce monde n'existait pas, en effet, dans les textes cette terre avait été abandonnée par la Déesse, qui avait fais une erreur en créant cet endroit. Alors ? Était-ce les Célestines qui venaient-elles même, vu qu'elles étaient du même monde que lui, et que par conséquent ils avaient les mêmes coutumes ? Et c'était donc pour cela qu'elles n'étaient pas venues apaiser les souffrances du bel inconnu comme le faisait régulièrement la Déesse ? Donc, si Link pensait bien, le Blond était un allier de la Grande Déesse, et donc, un ennemi des trois Célestine. Donc Cloud était en danger.

* * *

(1) : En écrivant ceci, je pense au futon japonnais, que l'ont range en journée et qu'on sort uniquement la nuit.

Voila, c'était le chapitre de la semaine ! :D A la semaine prochaine, si j'ai des review :D


	8. The discussion !

Vous l'avez échappée belle, a la place du chapitre de cette semaine, vous avez faillis avoir mon cours d'Allemand xD Un chapitre pas tèrs interessant, mais je vous promet de l'action pour le prochain ! :D

Review time :

Guest (Fiamech ?) : On verra pour les ailes, je me suis deja faite engueulée par je sais plus qi, qui me disait de pas y toucher xD Pour le couple des blonds, c'ets un de mes préféré, parce que Link est un personnage en general très joyeux, heureux, contrairement a Clooud qui est l'incarnation de la déprime. Et en combat ils sont très polyvalant et vont très bien ensemble =) Moi aussi j'imagine bien ce que ca peut devenir comme histoire xD

Darkmoonlady : Un personnage inutile finit toujorus par mourir avec moi :P

Hikaru : J'ai un doute si il va vraiment lui faire voir des étoiles, mais je verrais plus tard :P

Akagamie : Ils VONT super bien xD (Va voir ma réponse a Guest plus haut, j'ai deja expliqué :P Tu as pensé a combien s'ennuie un canari dans sa cage ? S'pareil xD Malheureusement le coup de la serpillère je l'ai deja fais, donc non :P

Bon chapitre a vous =)

* * *

Chapitre 8

Cloud peinait a suivre le Maître du château. Les innombrables marches qu'ils avaient gravis affaiblissait de plus en plus le jeune homme, réduisant a néant les maigres forces qu'il avait réussi a se reconstitué alors qu'il était assit a coté du jeune homme nommé Link. Finalement, après avoir gravis plusieurs étages, avoir passé plusieurs dizaine de volées de marche, après avoir traversé une bonne quinzaine de couleur et dépassé des centaines de portes toutées identiques, le Démon en ouvrit une parmi tant d'autre et penetra dedans, lui tenant la porte pour qu'il puisse entrer a son tour.

Cloud entra donc dans la pièce : il suait a grosse goutte sous l'effort que son corps blessé avait du fournir, et il se demanda, comment, parmi toutes les portes qu'ils avaient pu dépasser, le Démon avait fait pour savoir quelle porte ouvrir. C'était certes son château, mais quand même, Cloud se doutait qu'il ne devait pas mettre souvent les pieds dans cette ailes du château, car malgré son aspect bourru, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive aux alentours du château. Ca Cloud le savait parce qu'il avait eut l'occasion de regarder au travers de nombreuses fenetre dans diverses orientations, et il n'avait pas vu de villages, pas même a l'horizon.

Donc soit cet être était tellement belluaire qu'il avait éradiqué tout les personnes vivants aux alentours de l'endroit, soi il avait cherché un endroit calme pour ne pas avoir de menace ? En tout cas, ils étaient arrivés dans une espèce d'infirmerie, mais il cela ne ressemblait en rien aux infirmeries de la Shinra. En effet a l'armée, il y avait des lits, des rideaux, un bureau, et de nombreuses étagères souvent mobiles, mais la… Il n'y avait rien, rien excepté un trône au milieu de la pièce avec une fenêtre derrière, puis de chaque coté des murs il y avait des étagères qui effleuraient jusqu'au plafond même de produit en tout genre.

Le regard océan de Cloud passa alors sur son hôte, et il le vit s'approcher d'une des vitrines, ouvrir la vitre, puis en extraire une fiole rouge, qu'il agita en examinant le contenu en regardant le fond. Cloud fronça les sourcils, puis se reconcentra sur le monstre qui lui demandait alors :

-Tu n'es pas de ce monde n'est-ce pas ?

-Non en effet…

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici, dis moi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus…

-Comment peux-tu oublier ce genre de détail ?! Rugit l'homme, en faisant sursauter Cloud.

-J'étais… Cloud faisait un effort pour essayer de se souvenir, en train de… me battre avec Sephiroth… oui, avec Sephiroth, je me souviens ! Puis… Il m'a blessé… Ensuite il a dis quelque chose… Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans votre salon…

-Donc, ce serait cet homme qui vous aurait changé de monde ? Mmmh, interessant.

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Tiens, bois ce breuvage, cela te requinqueras.

Le blond tendit alors la main et se saisit de la fiole qu'il considéra pendant un moment, comme s'il cherchait ou était l'entourloupe dans cette fiole. Etait-ce du poison ? Ou bien était-ce un élixir ? En tout cas cela ne ressemblait en rien a ce qu'il connaissait. En effet le poison était d'un brun suspect, quant aux élixirs, ils étaient d'un pourpre magenta étrange. Sinon, les potions de base étaient d'un vert agréable. Mais la, cela ne ressemblait a rien… En faite, dans l'esprit de Cloud, s'était du sang de Dragon coagulé, que l'autre essayait de lui faire boire. Peut être allait-il devenir immortel ou invincible ?

En ouvrant le bouchon, une épaisse fumée rouge s'échappa de la bouteille, et cela lui rappella les potions faites dans les comptes pour enfants, celle que les sorcières concoctaient avec des ingrédients aussi appétissant qu'improbables… La fumée vint alors dans le visage du soldat, et cette odeur étrange dégouta le blond. Cependant il ne se pouvait pas de refuser ce présent que le Roi lui offrait. Mais il essaya quand même : il leva le regard vers son interlocuteur, et le regarda, comme si'l attendait quelque chose comme « Bon, je vais te donner autre chose » ou un truc du genre…

Mais voyant la réponse qui ne venait pas, le blond inspira, ferma les yeux, rassembla tout le courage dont il disposait, et avala le contenu du bocal d'une traite, essayant d'imaginer qu'il buvait le blanc d'œuf de chocobo matinal lors de son entrainement lors du Soldat, cependant il ne parvint qu'a grande peine a tout boire. En effet le liquide n'était pas liquide. Il était visqueux et semblait s'accrocher, tel un escargot, a tout ce qu'il trouvait. Le liquide glissa donc tout le long de sa langue, puis glissa dans sa gorge lentement, mais au bout de quelques déglutitions, le liquide disparu dans son corps, un long frisson parcourut son corps, avant qu'il n'inspire une goulée d'air, tout en expirant de la fumée rouge.

Dans les premières secondes, rien ne se passa, puis son corps passa sous plusieurs stades. Tout d'abord, il sentit une douce chaleur, qui se renforca, pour lui donner l'impression qu'il brulait de l'interieur, mais quand cette chaleur disparu, il eut l'impression d'être transis de froid, il se mit même a grelotté. Puis ensuite, il sentit toute sa régénération en acceleré.

A l'interieur, il sentit tout ses organes se remettre en place, se deplacer dans son corps, puis il sentit ses côtes se reformer, tout d'abord se réaligner, puis se ressoudées d'un coup. Ensuite il sentit les veines, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé sentir de sa vie, se refermer, c'était horrible comme sensation, et super douloureux. Tellement douloureux, que Cloud tomba au sol, en se tordant de douleur, tout en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler, mais peut importe sa position, il sentait toujours ses os se remettre en place. Mais cela, ce n'était que la partie interne de sa régénération. Il y avait aussi la partie externe.

Il sentit ensuite sa peau se mettre en mouvement, comme animée d'une volonté propre. Chaque plaie se refermait, tout en lui provoquant une affreuse brulure, comme celle qu'il avait ressentit avant que cette machine infernale ne se mette en place. La peau tirait sur elle-même pour pouvoir refermer chacune des plaies, cependant quand deux plaies étaient a coté l'une de l'autre, elles se tiraient l'une sur l'autre, empêchant leurs cicatrisation pendant un bon moment. Il avait l'impression que sa peau devenait trop petite pour lui, tant les tiraillements se faisaient sentir de partout.

Maintenant que ses plaies étaient résorbées, et que ses organes étaient en place, de même que ses os, Cloud pensait qu'il en avait terminé, mais non. En effet, après qu'il fut tiraillé a l'exterieur de son corps, les ligaments se mirent a se ressouder a leurs tours, tirant alors sur son corps sous la peau, et ce fut le summum de la douleur. Cloud avait l'impression qu'il y avait des centaines de serpents sous sa peau qui serpentaient entre ses muscles mordillant sa peau douloureusement. Puis, une fois qu'un ligament avait retrouvé sa moitié, ils tiraient tout les deux de leurs cotés, comme deux amoureux enchainés loin l'un de l'autre, pour finalement se rejoindre. Malgré les efforts de Cloud de ne pas hurler, un terrible hurlement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge contractée.

Au bout d'interminables minutes sa souffrance fut achevée, mais laissa un Cloud completement pantelant sur le sol. Même si son corps était intact de toute blessures, il semblait vidé. De plus il avait l'impression que son corps allait se déchirer au moindre de ses gestes. Il resta donc haletant au sol quelques minutes au sol encore, il n'était plus a ca prêt, puis il se dressa. Son corps était vraiment vierge de toute blessure, et sans aucune cicatrice. Ils devraient vraiment avoir ca a la Shinra… Le jeune homme fit alors quelques roulements d'épaules, puis il regarda le Maître du château en disant alors :

-Je vous suis entièrement reconnaissant. Mon Nom est Cloud, je suis un mercenaire. Je vous doit une fière chandelle.

-Effectivement gamin, tu me dois une fière chandelle. Sans moi tu serais mort a l'heure qu'il est. Voila ce que tu vas faire pour te racheter : tu vas me servir d'intermédiaire entre l'ange et moi.

-Euh… oui d'accord… Mais avant cela, j'aimerai partir a la recherche de Sephiroth. Cela m'embêterai qu'il ne cause autant de dégat dans ce monde que dans le mien…

L'homme sembla alors reflechir a ses paroles, et Cloud aurait bien voulu ajouté qu'il aurait voulu partir a la recherche de vincent, mais il avait peur que cette perspectives réduise ses chances a un chiffre avoisinant dangeureusement Zero. En effet, s'il « partait a la recherche » de son ami, cela sous entendait qu'il ne savait pas ou il était, et que donc, il allait partir longtemps. En ômettant ce détail auprès du Roi, il esperait le duper, et ainsi pouvoir partir aussi longtemps qu'il voulait, en prétextant que Sephiroth avait disparu. De plus, le Démon ne semblait déjà pas vraiment chose pour le laisser partir simplement. Cela fit froncer les sourcils de Cloud, puis le blond se rendit compte que l'homme aux cheveux de feux semblait être en train de peser le pour et le contre. En attendant l'autorisation, le bretteur alla inspecter les étagères qui l'intriguait depuis la seconde ou il avait mit les pieds dans cette pièces.

Dans l'une des vitrines a sa hauteur, il y avait tout un tas d'herbe de toute sortes et de toutes les couleurs, des espèces de chewing gum rouge vert et bleus, ainsi que des espèces de graines avec des pointes, et un nombre incalculable d'insectes virvoltant dans tout les sens. Le jeune homem tacha alors de lire les étiquettes, pensant être plus avancer, cependant il ne parvint a lire que « Gelée Chuchu » ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout. C'était simplement le nom d'un des chewing-gum. Le blond continua alors a regarder, et un peu plus loin sur la même étagère, il y avait tout l'attirail du parfait chimiste.

Cette instalation fit lever un œil au guerrier : son hôte serait-il un chimiste ? Il n'en avait pourtant pas la carrure. Le blond pencha alors la tête sur le coté, et essaya de l'imaginer fringuer comme Hojo pourrait l'être par exemple, et après un frisson dû a un mauvais souvenir qui remontait, Cloud s'empressa de chasser ces idées farfelues de sa caboche. A y regarder de plus prêt, l'homme en sa compagnie, dont il ignorait toujours le temps soit dit-en passant, n'avait la carrure pour rien… Sauf pour être une invocation. Mais maintenant Cloud savait qu'il n'était pas une invocation. Cette pensée lui amena a songer aux matérias.

En effet, il n'était plus dans son monde, de ce faite, il avait un certain avantage, s'il pouvait utiliser la force des matérias contre les habitants de ce monde inconnu, alors cela lui conférait un avantage considérable, et aux yeux de ces adversaires, il n'y avait rien de dangereux que d'avoir quelques billes colorées incrustées dans l'arme de Cloud. Après un froncement de sourcil, Cloud s'affirma mentalement que s'il avait a combattre, il ne devrait pas hésiter a les utiliser, ou s'il devait hésiter, il devrait analyser la situation afin de l'utiliser au moment opportun, et ne pas gaspiller l'effet de surprise vainement. S'il pouvait aussi masqué, dans la brume ou le chaos m'apparition de ses invocations cela pourrait aussi lui servir.

Le Blond se frotta alors la tête, avant de se tourner vers son ôte, et il l'analysa longuement. Il était surement plus grand que Sephiroth, mais curieusement Sephiroth semblait réellement plus puissant que cet homme. Son corps entier était couvert d'écaille, qui rougeoillaient au rythme de la respiration du Démon. Ses cheveux semblaient de feu, et eux aussi illuminaient plus ou moins a chaque inspirations. C'est alors qu'une pensée fugace passa dans la tête du jeune Soldat : cet homme était un ver luisant… Mais il s'empressa de la chasser, avant qu'il ne se mette a rigoler au nez de cet homme qui serait capable de lui briser la nuque avec une pichenette.

Le silence devenait pesant… Il avait l'impression que l'homme en face de lui reflechissait comme si sa décision allait changer le destin de la planète… En faite oui : sa décision allait changer le sort de la planète en théorie, parce que Cloud, quoi que l'homme ne dise, il ferait quand même ce qu'il voulait : en effet, même si Cloud devait exploser un mur pour sortir de ce damné château, il sortirait : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Sephiroth semer la zizanie dans ce lieu. De plus a mesure que le temps s'égrenait, Sephiroth avait de plus en plus de temps pour échaffauder ses sombre plan. Cloud soupira avant de s'approcher de la porte, décidant de reprendre son destin en main.

Alors qu'il marchait vers la porte, le blond sentit le regard doré du démon se posa sur ses épaules. Son regard semblait si lourd que Cloud s'arrêta et se figea a quelques mètres de la porte. IL essaya de l'ignorer, mais vu la puissance de l'home, et surtout le faite qu'il lui tourne le dos, Cloud ne parvint pas a faire face longtemps, et il se tourna d'un bloc vers l'homme, et le regarda froidement, alors que l'autre le fixait furieusement.

* * *

Voila, c'était nul xD Mais je ne me cache pas que j'ai kiffé narrer quand il prends la potion et quand il se régénéré


	9. Les Ailes de la Liberté

**Je vous aime :3 J'avoue que je sais plus trop quoi dire en début de chapitre xD **

**Aujourd'hui, vous allez en avoir de l'action !**

**Review Times :**

**Fiamech** : Bawais, je me suis bien amusée oui xD Tu vas en avoir de l'action dans ce chapitre :D  
**Ganondorf** : *regarde le moucheron derrière lui, et la repose DEVANT lui* Ne crois pas que parce que tu étais la a l'Enfer d'Une destinée qu'on est pote. JE veux toujours te voir disparaitre, toi et tout tes copains.  
**Link** : Ouais, d'abord !  
**Ganondorf** : Ca t'inclu toi aussi.

**Akagamie** : Ouais, je referrais peut être le coup de la serpillère, mais on verra plus tard ^^ Pour la potion, pense simplement que les Zelda sont des pegi 3, qu'ils peuvent pas se permettre de mettre une cinématique de vingt minutes a chaque fois qu'on boit une potion (t'imagine en combat ? ._.) Pour l'Avatar du Néant, tu pars cherché lui xD J'arrive pas même a imaginer comment ca pourrait être fait, ce que tu m'as décris xD Mais 'ets vrai que le coup de la luciole m'a bien fait rire moi aussi xD Pour Aijin Incubus... Mince, je suis demasquée ! Vite les gars, occupez vous d'elle !  
_*Les 4 Ganons s'approchent assez menacant*_

DarkMoonLady : Il y était déjà tombé il y a bien des années :3  
**Cloud** : Ouais, elle m'avait kidnappé, enfermé dans une cage et foutu un putain de collier qui m'électrocutait a chaque fois que je l'éffleurait !  
**Sephiroth** : Il était sympa mon collier, j'l'aimais bien, moi !  
**Cloud** : Grr !

Bon chapitre a tous =)

* * *

Chapitre 9

Cloud avait été soigné grâce à l'homme qui lui servait d'hôte, mais maintenant, le jeune homme ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'était de partir à la recherche de Sephiroth pour aller lui botter les fesses, et pouvoir l'empêcher de détruire ce monde. Cependant un regard furieux l'arrêta dans son chemin vers la porte, et « força » presque le blond à se tourner vers cet homme puissant, qui déclara alors :

-Ou comptes-tu aller Vermisseau ?!

-Tout d'abord, chercher mon épée, ensuite empêcher Sephiroth de faire un quelconque mal à ce monde ou à ses habitants.

-Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de quitter ce palais !

-Et moi je ne vous l'ai pas demandée !

-Tu es mon prisonnier gamin ! Tu me dois le respect !

-Je… Ah bon ? Ne me faites pas rire ! Simplement parce que je vous dois la vie, je dois rester coller à vos bottes ? Jamais je ne serais prisonnier de quiconque ! Que ce soit de vous ou de Sephiroth !

Sur ces mots, le blond sortit, et détala à la recherche de la pièce ou son arme reposait. Il ne chercha pas à regarder à nouveau la décoration ou l'état des marches, il s'en fichait totalement, lui tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était son épée, puis sortir. Quitte à sauter par une fenêtre, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de sauter du haut des immeubles vertigineux de la Shinra… Il se souvenait avec précision du chemin qu'il avait emprunté, encore une fois, son entraînement du soldat lui était bénéfique. Il se souvenait le nombre de fois ou il avait regagné sa chambre en étant quasiment inconscient, ou il s'était effondré devant le palier, et que s'était son compagnon de chambre qui devait le mettre dans son lit.

Globalement, revenir sur ses pas fut bien plus simple que d'y venir. En effet, il était en pleine forme, pas encombré de son arme, le sol était plat, les tapis sans aucun pli, de plus il n'avait pas l'impression que quelqu'un le suivait réellement, mais dans le doute, il préférait se presser. Il arriva donc devant l'escalier, esquissa un sourire amusé, puis s'engagea dans l'escalier en sautant carrément des paliers entier pour se rattraper souplement en bas, et sauter la volée de marche suivante. Finalement, au bout d'un certain nombre de saut, il se retrouva devant la porte et l'ouvrit.

Après un rapide regard autour de lui, Cloud repéra son arme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, et se jeta dessus, la récupérant dans ses deux mains. Cependant quand ils e redressa, il vit une espèce de type en blanc lui foncer dessus, deux cimeterres à la main, près à l'éventré à l'instant, tant la folie luisait fort dans ses yeux. Cloud parvint à lui rendre ses coups, mais il était fort surprit de la violence des attaques. Le jeune homme avait presque l'impression qu'il avait tué le maître de ce type, puisqu'il était évident qu'il était la pour venger l'affront qu'il venait de faire à son maître.

Un ballet gracieux s'engagea alors entre les deux protagonistes, un ballet sanglant, dans lequel aucun des deux hommes ne parvenaient à prendre l'avantages. A plusieurs reprises, le blond se retrouva à devoir parer et reculer sous l'assaut de l'homme, alors qu'il pensait pouvoir attaquer. En faite, le guerrier inconnu n'avait pas un rythme d'attaque régulier. Tantôt il attaquait trois fois d'affilé, puis quatre, puis à nouveau cinq, puis à nouveau quatre. Ce combat, Cloud le basait sur la vitesse de ses réflexes : en effet, s'il hésitait une seconde, s'était l'estafilade qui lui serait fatale. Mais pour le moment, aucun des deux hommes ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

Lors d'un des assauts de Cloud, sa lame fit un arc-de-cercle horizontal, dans le but de toucher le jeune homme en blanc, ne prenant pas attention à la cage qui était voisine au combat. La lame coupa net les barreaux, et manqua de couper le célestin, si celui-ci ne s'était pas écarté à temps. Ghirahim para l'attaque, et le ballet recommença sous le regard de Link, qui regardait la scène depuis le début d'un air effaré. Il regarda encore quelques instants les deux hommes s'échanger coups sur coups sans pouvoir se blesser en contrepartie, avant de se décidé d'agir.

Il attrapa alors les barreaux de sa cage sectionnée, à deux mains, et tira dessus. Au début il ne se passa rien, puis après plusieurs secondes, les barres commencèrent à se tordre, puis au bout de quelques efforts encore, il parvint à se créer une ouverture assez grande pour pouvoir s'échapper. Il passa au travers, avant de regarder autour de lui : il n'avait pas l'intention d'aider le fantôme, mais pas question non plus de le blesser, après tout, il ne lui avait rien fait. Il repéra alors la fenêtre au delà du monstre noir.

Il s'envola alors et passa a raz du plafond, pour ensuite ouvrir la fenêtre, sauter au travers puis se mit en vol stationnaire devant, avant de regarder vers le bas : les douves étaient très loin en contrebas, et le sol aussi de ce fait. Le jeune homme était trop content de voir voler, il avait l'impression que quelque part au fond de lui, cette spécificité de son anatomie avait pu lui manquer un jour ou l'autre, cependant jamais aussi loin qu'il avait pu se souvenir, ils les avaient toujours au avec lui… Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ce curieux sentiment, il y avait plus important. Le jeune homme interpella alors l'autre blond :

-Par ici blondinet !

Il vit vaguement le blond lui faire un vague mouvement de tête, signe qu'il l'avait entendu, mais qu'il n'avait pas le temps de lui répondre par de grande phrase ou de long mots. Le jeune homme reprit son combat avec l'autre de toute l'ardeur qu'il avait, c'est alors qu'au lieu de rester stoïque pour parer une attaquer, il recula d'un petit bond, ce qui déstabilisa le blanc, et cela permit au blond de faire une magistrale croche pied à son adversaire lui faisant alors perdre l'équilibre vers l'avant, ce qui lui permit aussi d'échanger leurs place. En effet, Cloud était face à la fenêtre et Ghirahim dos.

Profitant de la stupeur du chien de garde de l'autre démon, Cloud tourna les talons et n'hésita pas à sauter au travers de la fenêtre directement vers le blond. Celui-ci recula de quelques battements d'ailes, rattrapa le guerrier, puis se tourna rapidement, et partit à tire d'aile, alors que résonnait au travers de tout le château :

-Archers en position ! Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir !

C'est alors que Cloud sentit violemment que son corps s'écrasait contre celui du blond ailé. En effet pour esquiver les flèches le jeune homme était brusquement descendu de plusieurs mètres. Le jeune homme cramponné à l'ange ferma les yeux, de voulant pas voir comment ils allaient s'écraser lamentablement. En faite, sûrement qu'il attendait à ce que son sauveur ne le lâche suite à un mouvement trop brusque. Alors qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir descendre plus bas, le jeune homme s'abaissa encore, et fit alors remarqué inconsciemment qu'il tenait fermement le soldat dans ses bras.

Cloud risque d'ouvrir un œil, ce fut pour le refermer immédiatement. En effet ils volaient à plusieurs centaine de kilomètre heure à peine quelques mètres du sol. Il n'était pas sur qu'avec sa moto il puisse aller aussi vite… Il referma donc son œil alors qu'il sentit son dos s'écraser sur les bras de Link : il venait de reprendre subitement de la vitesse, pour remonter tout aussi brusquement. Alors qu'ils étaient maintenant plus hauts, Link le lâcha soudainement en disant :

-Tu me gènes comme ça !

Cloud se retrouva alors brusquement en chute libre, jusque le temps que le Blond face demi tour, se mette en position et vienne le reprendre contre lui, comme une princesse cette fois. Cloud resta agrippé à Link comme un chat mouillé au bras de son maître. Au bout de quelques instants, il se remit de ses émotions, et remarqua que le blond semblait déjà plus à l'aise pour voler. Il regarda derrière lui, et regarda les pluies de flèches s'abattre sur eux, mais le blond esquivait habilement chacun des projectiles. Cloud fut surprit que l'ange soit si à l'aise dans les airs, et il ne s'empêcha pas de demander :

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois si à l'aise en l'air avec quelqu'un comme moi dans tes bras ?

-Mon meilleur ami se fait régulièrement tabassé et caillasser, de ce faite, j'ai appris à volé vite et loin avec un poids mort dans les bras.

-Tu appelles ça voler ? Moi j'appelle ça virevolter ! Tu es incroyable. M'enfin bref, on va loin ?

-Oui. Je veux atteindre l'île collée au sol.

-De quoi ?

Mais l'ange ne daigna plus répondre, esquivant alors rapidement une rasade de flèche à droite d'eux. Il ne répondit pas après non plus, sûrement qu'il devait économiser ses forces, et moins il faisait d'activité inutile, mieux ce serait. Cloud soupira et regarda sous ses pieds. Il n'avait pas comprit ce que son compagnon avait dit, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de regarder le paysage… Il n'avait jamais vu autant de verdure qu'ici ! Jamais aussi loin qu'il réfléchissait il avait vu une telle étendue de verdure sans aucune ville, ni même autant d'Arbre. Un soupir triste s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il laissait échapper :

-Comment les gens ont-ils pu renoncer à une telle beauté ?...

Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'était d'aller toucher, sentir, manger tout cela, mais ces ombres noires au sol derrière eux l'en dissuada. Il était persuadé que leurs agresseurs les avaient laissés échappés, mais visiblement il se trompait. Le Démon sûrement ne voulait pas laisser son canari en cage s'échapper aussi facilement… Le vol continua, gracieux, souple silencieux mais extrêmement rapide. Finalement une imposant montagne se dressa face à eux, et cela fit tilt dans la tête du bretteur : l'île collée au sol s'était sûrement cette montagne… Mais pourquoi une île ? C'est alors que Cloud sentit des mouvements différents de ceux précédemment, et il regarda immédiatement le blond qui regardait toujours fixement droit devant eux, cependant de temps à autre, il regardait derrière eux, tantôt au sol, tantôt en l'air. Cloud regarda à son tour : y avait-il une menace aérienne ?

Finalement le regard de Cloud tomba sur le sol : les ombres étaient toujours derrière eux malgré la grande vitesse de son sauveur. Sûrement qu'ils devaient avoir des motos assez puissantes. Alors qu'il regardait derrière lui, il entendit la respiration haletante du blond. Malgré ses dires, il ne pouvait pas voler indéfiniment avec un poids tels que lui dans les bras. Il leva alors les yeux pour voir que le jeune homme avait légèrement entrouvert ses lèvres, et a chaque battement d'aile, la respiration du jeune homme venait tourmenter ses mèches plaquées en arrière par le vent.

Comment faire pour se cacher de ses agresseurs tout en laissant le blond continuer à détaler … ? Son regard tomba sur la montagne : une belle et haute montagne comme celle de Nibelheim. Il y avait des striures tout du long de la falaise, sûrement des crevasses dû à l'activité sismique. Donc, s'il y avait des crevasses, il y avait une infinité d'endroit ou il pourrait se planquer. Maintenant, il fallait faire confiance à Link pour qu'il puisse le poser ? Puis repartir pour ensuite les semer, ou bien rester avec lui et se préparer à se battre… Finalement, Cloud décida d'expliquer son plan à son compagnon d'infortune :

-Link, descends et dépose moi dans une des crevasses ! Ensuite, si tu te sens encore assez de force, tu pourras remonter et te cacher dans les nuages, ou bien tu peux rester avec moi, mais il faudra très certainement te battre.

-Compris.

Après quelques coups d'ailes, Cloud sentit qu'ils perdaient de l'altitude. Comme lorsque la Shinra lui avait apprit a sauté a parachute, il se prépara à sauter. Une fois à quelques mètres du sol, il sauta, et fit quelques pas afin de se freiner, alors que Link prenait appui sur ses épaules pour reprendre de la vitesse et de la hauteur. Cloud sauta ensuite en contrebas sur une corniche qui lui permettait de voir sans être vu leurs poursuivants, et regarda Link reprendre de l'altitude bien plus vivement que précédemment : les réserves d'énergie du gamin l'impressionnait.

* * *

Ca commence a devenir sérieux la, attention ! :DD

Review ? :3


End file.
